


Bordeline

by SheolRephaite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable Bill Cipher, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Dipper is strange and I kind of like him, Fluffy, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Healthy Relationships, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Magic, Magic Bill Cipher, Magic Dipper Pines, Weird, bill is cute, kind of, well mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheolRephaite/pseuds/SheolRephaite
Summary: When someone points at group of dangerous people and says: Don’t look at them, don´t speak to them and don’t touch them. What else can you do than feed, lick and take one of them home with you? Not exactly in that order.Or: How I tried to write fluffy one- shot but end up with long borderline parody with some slightly disturbing things in it.





	1. Chapter 1

The company from Gravity Fall kingdom was heading towards our hopefully soon to be new trade partner. While king and queen stayed back in the castle the Stan and Ford were in charge of negotiating, Ford for his honourable reputation and Stan for his ability to rip off everyone. Also, the royal twins were coming to learn something about trade and mainly to visit foreign country to learn customs of future ally. It was most of all about uniting our armies, while Gravity Fall had a number of well skilled magi, most of all because of Ford training, Orbit warriors were famous all around the world. The king of Orbit was also famous all around the world because of his bloodthirst and cruelty. In other times our kingdom would never considered allying with someone like that, but desperate times require desperate measures. When king of Dawah died and his son Gideon took the throne he seems to take liking in Mabel, which was bad because he is a creep. There is only a slight chance he starts a war over it, but he seems little unhinged, so you can´t never be sure. We may have a secret weapon but not able to use it right now, so we need some help. The Orbit kingdom was gorgeous, their main gain was from mining of diamonds and gold, and they got even richer by renting pieces of their army. Anyhow that is how we ended night before coming to the court sitting around packed in one small room listening Ford´s lecture.

“Avoid talking to the king when possible. Don´t wonder to the lower part of the city and absolutely every time you are not in the castle you need to have guard with you ALL THE TIME. Understand?”

“Yes, gruncle Ford”

“But what if I meet very cute guy who happens to be love of my life?”

“Same rules as everywhere else. Tell Strange and he does backgrounds check. When he gives you good to go ask him out, guard will be the whole time in appropriate distance”

“Okay”

“One more thing. Very important one. You may have seen the individuals dressed all in black, they are called Yunei´hu. You don´t look at them for too long, don´t speak to them and most of all you don´t TOUCH them. Even if they are love of your life MABEL”

“Why?”

“They’re trained from childhood to fight and kill therefore don´t know anything else. Every communication they interpret like an attack and won’t hesitate to use their blade. When you are lucky you will lose an arm and when not, you die”

“Yeah. Yeah, I get it gruncle. Now can I go? After all I need my beauty sleep.”

“You´re excused Mabel” Mabel gets up and leaves to her room, two of the guard throwing coin who of them will be standing watch before her doors whole night.

“Dipper our lectures may be postponed for the time we spend here but I still want you to continue the daily exercises”

“Sure. What I want to know if I can take a look around the local forest. I studied back home one of the old books in the library and the author mentioned several times rare creatures living there. I promise I will be careful and keep with my training”

“I will ask tomorrow. Now go, me and Stan need to go over some things”

The rooms we got were more than ostentatious, what a waste of money if you ask me. But the silky sheets felt nice against my hot skin. The weather is something I will need to get used to. The sun was shining whole day and even the nights didn´t get much colder.

I felt bad for the guards standing around, even in their light armour, I still could see their red faces and drops of sweat forming. I notice the four Yunei’hu standing around the throne, they seem unaffected by the weather even if I couldn´t see their faces. They stand tall with their arms on the blades, the black coat slightly open and showing all black clothes underneath. But what disturbed me most about them was their life force. I had always strong ability to see life force, gei, and trained hard to refine my power to the perfection. Now I wished I hadn´t because I was surrounded mostly by either sinister or just plainly disturbing geis. The king´s black and red dripping on the floor with splashing sound that can´t be heard, his advisor´s brown and green stretching and squirming on the floor. The Yunei’hu were the worst. I never saw gei like this. It was surrounding them like second skin, clear and transparent. No colour at all.

My attention shifted back to the king when he spoke again “It was really pleasure to meet you all. Now if prince and princess excuse us, we start the negotiation. They are free to go wherever they please”

“The prince was requesting if he could visit your famous forest to study the rare creatures living there”

“That is dangerous place to go but I won´t deny the request” great I will go today “I only have one condition, prince needs to take one of my Yunei´hu with him. His death would have ruined chances to establish any alliance between our kingdoms. You surely accept that my demand isn´t unreasonable “ Hell no, I don´t want one of the empty people with me.

“No of course it isn´t”

“Very well. When the prince wishes to explore then he just needs to stop in the Black House on the edge of the city and pick one. He can leave his guard at the gate, Yunei’hu will annihilate whatever danger the prince is facing but another armed man could be seen as one of the dangers. If you wish your guard to live, leave him behind”. Nate, my guard for today, goes pale and gives me pleading look.

“Dipper, Mabel, go now” When we exited the room Mabel gave me a sympathetic look “Sorry about that. They gave me the creeps too”

“Its fine Mabel at least I have the chance to see the forest, even with empty person”

She looks at me perplexed for a second “You saw their gei?”

“Yeah. They are empty”. Mabel looks sadly back at the door “I wonder what you need to do a person to make them empty”. I wonder that too. But look at Mabels gei in all the colours of the rainbows makes me feel little better so I push that thought far back into my mind.

“Anyway Dipper, be careful and enjoy the exploring” Mabel gives me a smile and heads out with Lee trailing behind her.

Nate looks at me “You wouldn´t mind if I don´t go into the forest with you, right?”

“Don´t worry you can stay. The Yunei´hu may be disturbing but they look like they could kill you with their little finger, so I guess I will be safe”

“Thank men, you are the best” Nate pats me on shoulder and leads the way back to my room so I can gather my notebook and supplies. Like I would let Nate die just because I don´t want to be alone with one of them.

The Black House is literally black house. It’s like every person disappeared from the street when I got close to him. The white hall leads me before brown- haired man with small children standing next to him. The poor child is hungrily watching the men as he shoved piece of meat into his mouth, his boots resting on the table. “Ehm. Hello?”

“Steve go fetch the rest” his gaze shifts from child onto me “You´re the prince, right?”

“That’s me. How exactly does this works?”

“They stand in line and you choose one, which is just waste of time if you ask me. They are all the same”

Five of the Yunei´hu comes out of the door and stand in perfect line. One like the other, varying only in height. Their gei equal either. Wait maybe not. Were my eyes playing tricks on me or one of them has slight gold haze on his gei? Probably invisible by most magi but not me. I smile on the inside and point on him. Very little is better than nothing at all. I look at the eating men and he just gesture towards the door “That´s all, just go”

“Okay” I look at the Yunei’hu but he didn´t moved an inch this whole time. Just weird. I start walking and when I look around he follows gracefully exactly three steps behind. I left Nate in one of the inn and head to the forest followed only by my new bizarre companion.

The forest was amazing, and I headed deep south, by the notes there should be waterfall nymphs living there. I was scrunched in the bushes watching multibear when the Yunei’hu gripped his long sword and set out towards him, his intention clearly visible. Before I could stop myself, my hand gripped his. His posture tensed, and I could feel the muscles bulging under my fingers. His gei flashed black, he moved faster than snake and made red gaping wound on my wrist with his other hand, now holding shorter curved sword. When I yelled multibear disappear into the forest and Yunei´hu taken few fast steps away dropping his gaze down “Sorry”. Kind of expected they don´t speak and his voice is higher than I imagined “It´s fine really. Just a scratch”

“No, it’s a wound on something that should be unharmed”

“I´m not made of glass, one scratch won´t hurt me”

“Not you. Me”

“What do you mean?” He doesn´t speak again no matter how much I ask. “Just please don´t try to kill anything until it attempts to eat me?” He just looks sideways and says nothing. I guess that is reluctant agreement. Well I hope. Rest of the day goes well, and he just silently follows me around while I make notes and hasty drawings. I always wanted to follow in Fords footsteps and I should be training for that right now but making addition to the journals with exotic creatures was more fun.

When we come back into the Black house the same men from before looks me up and down and points at my wrist “Where did you got that?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, I just slipped” The Yunei’hu speaks the same time as me “I did that”

“Very well you know where to go” he turns around and leaves.

I give the man confused look “What is going on?”

“You don´t know much about them, do you? They´re not supposed to harm you no matter what you do but the training took a strain on their psyche and are now little unstable. So, to keep them from this kind of behaviour they are punished for that” That what was he saying. But it was my fault I was told not to touch any of them by Ford. Damn. I hope he will be fine and I need to apologize later “You get lucky pick when you get out only with this small wound. Most of them would take the hand whole” I really need to thank him.

Next day I choose him again and he is trailing behind me the same way he did yesterday. When we are deeper in the forest I turn around to face him “Sorry about yesterday. I didn´t know what would happened and I promise I won´t do it again”. He stays silent but there is a golden flash on his gei that makes me smile. I guess I´m forgiven “And thanks for not slicing my whole hand away”

***

“And this is the Month men, used to be known as caterpillar men. I think that he is feeding on small animals, so we should be safe”. He ignores me completely and just watches sharply the huge dark silhouette with drawn swords.

***

“The cyclotous. It has only one eye that they use to eat too. It opens and has sharp teeth and one more jaw that can launch out. They hunt mostly fish, but the bites hurt so don´t do anything when I scream” He just tightens his grip on the sword and watches me to get into river.

***

“I need a little light to look at these eyebat so don´t freak out” I use a little magic that causes my hand to go up in flames “Do you know that they use enzyme Luciferase to break down substrate luciferin and emit light in the process? That is why they are bioluminescent” He trail behind me hunched, with hands in his pockets. I know that he probably isn´t interested in my ranting but I´m happy that I have somebody to listen to me. Ford is always working, and Mabel speaks only about her random crush of the week.

***

“Okay. This is doregon. As you can see they are flaming and have a lot of sharp teeth. Also, they are really aggressive and try to eat anything that moves. And since we belong into that category and three of them are coming closer could you maybe…?” I watch the Yunei’hu steps before me and in three continuous swings kill what are basically three dogs with raging flames around them and in size of small zebras. He looks unbelievably graceful doing what should be the most disturbing sight of my life. Okay, these guys may be creepy but definitely knows how to fight. He looks at me and even if I can´t see his face I swear he gives me a smirk when cleaning his long sword with his black coat. The black makes much more sense now. “Thank for not letting them kill me” His gei flashes gold again but he still doesn´t speak.

***

“The Quackbear can be very dangerous but when we keep our distance we should be okay. It can basically turn his head inside out and instead of beak it has five sets of teeth that can crush even the stone” He sit next to me still silent “I know you probably don´t care about me spouting this things about weird creatures. I will stop if you want?” I give him uncertain smile and hope he doesn´t decide to speak now.

”No” Okay, he spoke but this is good “…it´s interesting...” his voice drops almost to whisper on the end but it’s something. I give him bright smile and his gei flashes gold. This whole thing maybe won’t be as bad as I thought.

***

I´m sitting on clearing Yunei´hu standing next to me. Before I have time to think it through I pull on his sleeve to push him to sit next to me. My brain kicks a second too late and I have another wound on my arm. “Fuck, I´m sorry” he kneels before me and tries to stop the bleeding by pushing his sleeve on the wound. “I´m sorry too. I forgot” When I pull my hand from him he just sits back, leaning on his arms and looks up into the sky. I prefer to let everything heal on its own, takes less energy, but this time would be better to use my magic. I let the magic grow in my left hand while barely touching the wound “Og ti tel”. He looks at me when I speak again and watches my wound disappear without leaving a scar. “You see? Everything is fine” I reached into backpack and pull out my lunch. Healing always makes me hungry. They said no looking, no touching and no talking. I break all three and it wasn´t so bad. Nobody said anything about feeding. Was it because they expected that nobody is stupid enough to try? “Do you want a grape?”

“A what?” That is strange. I just picked one and hold the grape till he took him. “Just eat it” He was ogling the small object for a while before tossing the grape into his mouth. “Oomph” That sound was downright pornographic, so I just took the whole bunch and pushed them into his hands. “Enjoy”. He was staring at me for a second before his gei flashed gold and started to actually eat them “Thanks… And thanks for that too” he gestured toward my now flawless skin, still with some blood but without the wound. “You´re welcome after all you saved my life couple of times so giving you a few grapes is the least I can do. And don´t worry about the arm. It was my fault anyway” He just shakes his head but don´t speak anymore. Still I got out of him more than I ever did before.

***

I notice a mountain cave yesterday, so we spend almost half of the day climbing to this particular spot. My Yunei’hu was sitting next to me on the cliff daggling his feet in the air and slowly eating plates of peaches. I tried to sneak out another lunch for him but without good explanation they refused, which is just strange. A lot of things in this kingdom are strange and I´m not supposed to make any problems so I just let it go. The cliff gave me astounding view on the whole forest and city far behind it. What was shame is that my climbing gear stayed back in Gravity Fall, there was cave under the cliff and I really wanted to see inside.

“What´s wrong?” I almost jumped out of my skin when he spoke to me. “Oh, it’s nothing. I just want to go inside the cave”. He carefully put the empty box into my hands and lays on his stomach and bends to look down. “Okay. Doable. Give me your hand”

“What?”

“You gave me food and now I´m trying to do something nice. Just give me your hand so we can get this over with” I gave him suspicious look but obeyed. I thought that touching was out of limits, but I really want to see inside so I shouldn´t be questioning this too much. His arm warm and smooth, strong grip. Before I could ask what to do next he pushed me from the cliff, swing me few times before letting go. I screamed the whole time until I landed on steady ground, ass first. Yunei´hu followed shortly after me, with a lot more grace, having my backpack over his shoulder and looking like this is something he does every day. I could punch him into the smug face if I could actually see his face. That’s when it hits me “You´re an asshole”. He laughs on my surprised tone which makes the whole sentence sound more like question than accusation. This is the first time I heard him laugh and his gei is flashing pretty golden stripes in richer colour than the rest. They are even prettier because I made these. I smiled and took my stuff from him, made a small fire in my hand and went exploring.

We found some bones of something that reminded bird in the size of giraffe and had eighteen legs. I took sketch while my Yunei’hu made himself comfortable and was sitting lazily, leaned on huge skull, one of his leg bend over in what must have been perfect 30° angle while the other stretched out. I never get enough time to look at him so thoughtfully, so I just turn the page and made sketch of him.

The sun was setting, and we were sitting next to each other watching the red sky on the edge of cliff, before he tries to get me up again. This is nice. His gei was slowly turning like a fluid and showing all shades of gold. I never saw gei so fluid before, well not like this, some of them were leaking or leaving prints on everything they touched but his was just slowly floating around him making small waves. I couldn´t help myself and my arm stretched out and touched the surface. He eyed me suspiciously but said nothing, so I left the fingers there. At beginning the gei moved away but now was slowly wrapping around them making the warm feeling spread down to my fingers. The whole gei was turning around faster and it finally occurred that I was making him uncomfortable. And touching somebody gei without permission is very rude. Not like I met anybody else able to do it but still rude “Sorry. I just have this thing about gei, you call it that too, right? I always could see them better than others and… Anyway, sorry about that” He was silent for a second before his gei was calm again and spoke “That is how you know who I am every time?” I just nod “Is it showing too much?”

“Showing what?” after a moment of silence he gives me answer “That I´m failure”. Okay, what?

“I like you” he just laughs bitterly at that “That´s not important. I need to be empty”

“It was just a little of golden glints on the beginning. I doubt that anyone else was seeing good enough to notice”

“And now?” I look at his flowing streams of gold. Every one of different colour, not as rich in colours as Mabel’s but definitely noticeable by even some average seeker.

“…”

“Just take somebody else next time you go out here. Another check is in two weeks, so I still have time”

“Time for what?” His intention of suffocating these beautiful streams of gold was more disturbing to me than I expected “TIME FOR WHAT?” he doesn´t answer me and just holds his hands to help me out back on the higher cliff. After I´m safely up there he jumps up and only his fingertips are holding him from certain death. But he just pushes himself up as gracefully as he does anything else.

I stop on the edge of the forest. Its dark outside and I should be back hours ago. I may have taken the longer route just to watch his gei for little longer. It took me hours to gather my courage for one simple question, but it was now or never “Could I touch it one more time?”

“And here I was thinking that you like me, but you keep me around just because you want to ogle my gei” he snickers when my cheeks turn hot, but doesn´t tell me no.

“Your gei is you, and I´m not ogling either of you. And I know that it makes you uncomfortable but please?”. My Yunei’hu sits down and gives me hesitant nod. I rest next to him watching the gold turn faster when I reach my hands towards him, I stop and wait till it settles again before continuing. It takes almost five minutes before my fingertips touch the golden surface and this time his gei starts immediately wrap around my fingers. I give soft sight on the warm tingling sensations, his silky smooth gei causes as it climbs down to my wrists. This is nice. When I move my fingers the gei retreats but soon after is flowing through my fingers as I gently pull and push on it. I could do this whole day and never get bored. When I withdraw one of my arms to scratch my nose thin strand of his gei follows me the whole time. The happy swirl that his gei makes when the itch is gone, and my arm joints the play again, makes me smile.

***

Coming into the forest without my Yunei’hu seems just wrong so I plan to spend next two weeks with Mabel telling me about the boys she met, beautiful exotic dress she bought, stunning art she made and how interesting are customs in this country.


	2. Chapter 2

Any other day I would love to listen to Mabel´s happy rambling, but I was worried about my Yunei´hu and couldn´t get out of my head of him trying to annihilate everything that makes the person a person. “Did you find out anything interesting about the Yunei’hu?”

“The guys in black? I don´t know how you are able to be alone with one of them, I tried to talk to one and he almost slit my throat. They are scary. What is worse that that is when I look at them I don´t feel a person. You were right when you called them empty. Mermando explained to me that they are weapons, not people. I know its cruel, but you know that is not why we are here. We are supposed to stay out of it and maybe later when we don´t need the alliance with them so much, work on some changes”

“What do you think they do to them when they will become person?”

“Any idea but I guess it won’t be pretty. Anything from outright killing to killing what makes the person, person?”

“Thought so too” Mabel glares at me thoughtfully “What is up with this newly found interest in them?”

“Ehh…. I just never seen gei like theirs and I wonder how you get into that state of non-person”

“Then go explore that. You ditched me for three weeks now, few more is nothing. We will hang out on the road back into Gravity and I also see you there every day back home, so go and have fun”

“Thanks, Mabes. Have any idea where I should start?”

“Try Black House early in the morning? Maybe something interesting happens?”

“Great idea. See you later. Have fun with Turtle- guy”

“That was last week, today it´s Marcus”

“Sure. Good luck with him too”

***

So, I was sitting on high building against Black House since four in the morning watching what is happening. Around five three children slip out with two Yunei’hu and jogged towards the river. Few more of them left, some of them clearly going for a run, others leaving fully armed either alone or with noblemen. I saw my Yunei´hu and have full intention to follow him till he looked right at me. His gei flashed gold before it went almost translucent in matter of few second. It broke my heart a little to see that and my desire to follow him disappeared immediately when I realize that it would be whole day of watching him smothering his gei, smothering himself. Instead I headed towards the lake, even if the children won´t be there I can swim for a while.

They were there after all, but only the brown- haired men I met first day I was in Black House was watching them. They were standing on stake only on one feet and were doing great in staying steady when you consider that the river was making the stakes move with its waves. I was even more astonished when the men throwed a stone on one of them. The child just catches it and stays still. He nods and get ready another stone. Second child the stone catches but loses his balance and falls into the river and is now frantically get back to the high stake. Before I had time to wonder how he will get back he just started to climb. When he stranded again his tights and arm were bleeding, but his face has still this neutral expression. The third child looked scared and his leafy- green gei was reaching to all direction like it was desperately catch something. No luck. The stone hits him into head and he falls down with loud slapping sound when he hits the water. He doesn´t emerges and I have little panic attack and I´m ready to jump in to save him but the men grip my hand and shakes his head.

“You don´t want to do that prince”

“HE WILL DIE”

“Maybe. Maybe not. But that is how things are. Why are you here?”

“I just was just curious about...” I gesture vaguely towards the children “Yunei´hu”

He eyed me suspiciously for a while before he smiled at me “Do you promise that you won´t talk to anyone?” I hesitantly nod and let him continue.

“You are lucky that you weren´t born here. Your magic is strong, and you would surely come into the training” That was surprising “Why magic? I thought that they specialize into physical combat”

“They are but since in our country magic doesn´t have long tradition or skilled teachers, all the power would be wasted. So, few centuries back Bundy figure out a way to forge their magic into something else. When you put them through conditions harsh enough their magic changes their bodies. They are stronger, faster, more flexible, can sustain huge amount of damage without falling, their senses sharpen as well as their mind. And some other skills, some of them even have special ability. We just change the magic into form that is more useable for the kingdom”

“What bothers me more are the conditions”

“Oh, that. You just need to keep them in mode of perpetual fear for their live. Not just mentally but also physically. When you starve them now, they can go months without food when they are grown up. They have no fear of dead and are ready to die just because you ask them. They are perfect weapon”

“That’s horrible”

“Can´t argue with that kid. But job is job and it could be worse. They are all orphans anyway, so they can do this or starve to dead on the streets”. I don´t want to know how it happens that they are all orphans. Seems too convenient for the rulers of this kingdom.

“Sound like a better possibility”

“You didn´t seen the lower city. Trust me this is better” I watch as the kid who felt from the stake coming back toward us on the shore. The wound on his head is bleeding but he has neutral expression and his gei is no longer reaching around. The child just jumps back into the water and climb on his stake. The men starts throwing stones again. “How long are you doing this job?”

“Around twenty years” He doesn’t look that old “So you remember a lot of them?”

“Yeah, I trained most of this generation” Maybe I have some luck today “Dou you remember the one who cut me the first day? What about him?”

“Oh, 53. Talented child. Figure out all the tricks and learned faster than others. You should see him on the beginning all snarky and rude. He was orphan even before the guard identified him and was harder than stone from the beginning. Sometimes I feel like it would be better if he let us to take him apart like all the others but what can you do? I wasn´t ready to do hard-core torture on a child. I was young and stupid back then, he reminded me myself a lot and grown on me. I figure out this whole thing on my own too, but back then there wasn´t that accurate way to find anyone with magic. But he turned okay anyway, so no harm done” That was just disturbing information. “How old are when you get them?”

“Around six or seven. They are still pretty tractable but not too weak to require too much care and well if they do, they don´t stay alive too long”

“I´m not sure I want to hear more”

“Can´t blame you for that kid. Just don´t speak too much about this when you are here. Run your mouth back home how much you like but not here when they can trace it back to me. Understand?”

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks for this”

“John” I finally look closely on his gei. Its grey with shades of white and black, and unbelievably calm. Even just looking at me makes me slow my thoughts down.

“Dipper”

“Nice to meet you” we shake our hands and he looks into the sky the same way I saw my Yunei´hu do several times. “You didn´t come into the forest for more than a week now. I thought that when the end of your stay is coming closer you would spend more time there”. How can I say him that I don´t want to go alone with random bloodthirsty stranger? I want my not- so- bloodthirsty not- so- stranger.

“My sister wanted to show me around. After all I´m here to explore the culture, not the forest” Some strange instrument next to him does clicking noise, he whistles, and the children move. He looks at me “Just don´t tell anyone that he speaks more than he needs to and sometimes has horrible sense of humour” John winks at me and follows the children into something that looks like running tracks.

I could probably go explore the city. Like I SHOULD. Maybe I could visit the library.

I spend next three days in the library making my notes into something more readable and finishing my sketches. The library was also full of vague information’s about some of the creatures and it wasn’t hard to connect them to the right creature when I already saw them. It did good job in distracting me till I found my sketch of Yunei’hu leaning against the huge skull. I spend hours on that sketch till I catch every detail I managed to remember. I miss his golden gei. I miss him. Three more days till I go to the forest again. I can wait that long.

***

My hopes were absolutely crushed when I met John in Black House. He just looks at me “He is not here. Service in the castle. I rotate them every week” Maybe I could at least see him when he comes back “Can I meet him when he comes back?”

“Sure, he will be here in a week” on my confused look he adds “They don´t need to eat or sleep so they come back here on the end of the shift”. But I want to see him. I don´t even want to the forest anymore, just to see him and make sure that hint of gold is still there. When this plan on seeing my Yunei´hu didn´t work out I headed to the castle to wonder the halls aimlessly.

That happened to be good idea because I saw him trailing few steps behind some royalty whose name I should remember. His gei was translucent and my heart dropped down. When he saw me he almost toppled over his own feet and his gei turned into fluid gold with all the shades sliding over and melting into each other. The royal asshole gave him a strange look but continue without a word. The colours were fading away back into nothing but when I was passing him few golden strands reached out and slide softly over my arm. The familiar warm tingling sensation brought smile on my face and put more energy into my steps. Now I´m slowly trailing behind him, unseen by whatever ordinary person he was guarding, but I know that he was aware by my presence because from time to time his gei light up in gold like a shining sun. I know I shouldn´t do that but I couldn´t help myself anymore. I was keeping away for two weeks only by thinking we will spend more time together after, now there is nothing like that. So, I spend a whole week stalking serial killer that should be following me in the forest right now.

***

I was getting ready for bed, that means arranging my notes into neat piles, so I can be ready to pack them tomorrow, last day I get to spend here before leaving back to Gravity Falls. I hoped to get one more day in the forest before leaving so I need to be ready to pack very quickly when I return. Yunei´hu should come back into Black House in the late morning and I really wanted to see him before leaving. One more day with him. I try very hard to ignore the heavy feeling on my chest.

When I turn around I jump in surprise and fall from my chair. I have no idea how he got in. Window and door were locked and I didn´t hear anything. My Yunei´hu was sitting on my bed, his gei gold and nervously shifting around, giving me small uncertain wave. I was in my feet immediately and run towards him. I stopped just few inches before him when I notice his gei turning black and his arm going towards the sword. I forgot what he is. Again. Why it is so easy? I sit slowly next to him and watch his gei to shift slowly back into gold. “This was bad idea, I should go” He speaks in flat tone and stand up to leave.

“NO” his gei gets darker tone on my harsh voice but he still continues towards the window. I jump on my feet and grab his sleeve well aware what will continue. The black runs over his gei and the dagger is deep in the back of my hand, the sharp blade going thought till the hilt hits my skin. He tries to yank himself from my weak grip, but I won´t let go and when he stops I drag him back to the bed. When I use my other arm to push him down he tenses under my touch but won’t pierce my other arm. We are making progress.

He sits silently but his gei is shifting restlessly reaching towards me before getting back to him and after a while of squirming and twitching reaching back at me again but never making a contact. I pull the dagger from my hand and toss it on the floor. When I reach my bleeding hand towards his gei it immediately wraps around my arm, reaching as far as my shoulder. I just smile and pet it soothingly with my unharmed arm. “Its fine. I just heal it later so don´t worry”. What surprises me is when he puts his head on my lap and wraps his hands around my waist, pushing his face into my shirt. I hold my breath because even through his gei is pretty snuggly with me, this is the first unnecessary physical contact he started, and anything can happen, from him leaving the room to me getting murdered. Well, at least I would die happy. He lets out a shaky breath and I let my go as well. His gei is shifting around nervously and no longer wrapped around my arms.

When I look at my arm the hole is still there, but being wrapped in his gei stopped the bleeding, so I can regenerate it easier. It also takes less of my energy, I try nonverbal spell because I don´t want him to shift away from me when say a word. When both of my arms are as good as new I start to play with his gei. After a while it follows my hands everywhere they go and even the rest is shifting away from his skin. It must be really uncomfortable to keep all the gei so close to the body, he sighs again and his gei spreads out even more. Either of us don´t say a word and we just enjoy whatever this is.

Around three in the morning my Yunei´hu gathers his gei back close to his body, looking now like a second skin instead of beautiful rivers of gold flowing all over my room. Then he pulls away from me leaving me cold all of sudden. I don´t try to stop him this time because I know he probably needs to go. He shouldn´t be here in the first place but I´m glad that he came. I watch him as he silently disappears from the window, even securing it behind him. I already miss him.

Even though I didn´t sleep all night I was ready to visit forest for the last time and spend few more hours with my Yunei’hu. But all my plans are ruined by Ford barging into my room and announcing that we are leaving. NOW. They got a letter from my parent a few days back saying that Gideon is planning a visit and he could get suspicious when four main members of court are nowhere to be seen. They finished the negotiation at three in the morning after talking all night and we are ready to go. Actually, racing Gideon back to the Gravity Falls. Did he know? Is it why he visited me tonight? He was spending last week around the court. I was too caught up in ogling, yes I admit to the ogling, his gei but he probably listen to everything what was being said.

 I actually get to see him one last time when the king comes into throne room to give us his goodbyes. He trails five steps behind him careful not to step on any of the stains the king´s gei lefts behind. When he notices me his gei flashed gold for a second, just enough time for Ford to see it and give him a frown.

“I´m sorry to hear that your stay is being cut short by some unpleasant information’s “

“We are sorry for short notice about our leave, and waking you in process, unfortunately the situation is urgent and can´t be postponed for much longer”

“Very well. I hope you enjoyed your short stay in my kingdom. You are welcome to come any time you please” I definitely take you on that, gross slimy men. I got someone I need to see and speak to. “If there is anything I can do for you don´t hesitate to ask”

“Thank you for your hospitality- “ I waited before Ford´s voice dropped so it can look like he finished the sentence even if no one was buying it. “There is one thing I would like to have if it isn´t out of line to ask”

“Speak your request young prince” Okay keep it cool Dipper. “I found out that having a personal guard on my explorations is very convenient and I can just bow down before the skills your guards have. I never managed to find anyone so capable back in my Kingdom. I was hoping I could take one of yours Yunei´hu with me back to the Gravity Falls” The silence falls on the whole room. My family looking absolutely shocked, king pleased and my Yunei´hu gei slightly falls from the stiff form and turns even more gold. I hold my smile inside and just wait for kings reply, my heart beating like I just run a race.

“You may be surprised but you aren´t the first to ask me for that” damn. He will say no. “Of course, I will give you one of my men” Yes, yes. YES.

“Thank you very much for your generosity. You understand that we are in the rush to get on the road. Would it be alright if I took one of the one being here?”

“Of course, I fully understand, just make your pick. I wish you fast and safe travel to home. Now if you excuse me”

“Surely King, I´m sorry for keeping you. Thank you again” I made clear bow and look at my Yunei´hu. He made a step towards me a second before I have time to point at him. He trailed two steps behind me gracefully while my family was watching him with suspicious eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the nice things you said about my work. Like really thank you. I just love to write but the result don´t matters that much to me. Just the process, it’s like a therapy that is free, and you don´t have to wait half a year for slot to open (shout to healthcare everywhere).  
> So, to sum that: thank you and here is another chapter.

When we were out in the north forest gruncle lead his horse right next to me. “What do you think you doing?”. MINE Yunei’hu just shifts closer on Fords angry tone and puts his hand on the tilt of his long sword. He said no to a horse but watching him keep the speed graciously with almost no effort I understand why. “You are crazy if you think that we are bringing one of these assassins into our home” He tries to grab my arm but Yunei’hu is there in a second and holding his long sword on Fords throat. I just turn at him “You know you are just proving his point, right? Remember the creatures? Same rules apply here” His gei flashes from red back into gold and he shelter his weapon

“But I still got the kill him when he tries to eat you?” I thought about it only for a second before nodding “Sure, when that happens knock yourself out”

Ford gives him a strange look but doesn´t looks ready to let it go. “King was way too willing to give him to us. It doesn’t seem suspicious to you?”

“It should, because I usually murder some of you on the way, so you run back with your tail between yours legs and begging for more guards. And trading them for some details on trade deal” I give him a glare but his gei seems fluid and running around freely. Almost happily. He is not lying. That explains why king was so eager to give him to me.

Stan was ears dropping on us and thinks that this is the right time to join the conversation “I like this guy. He´s honest and has good business spirit”

“Stanley, you realize that he plans to murder some of us?”

“Fordie, like always you don´t listen to the important parts. He said usually which mean not always. Which means that we can be one of the people not being murdered. We just need to figure out what he wants”

“Well honestly, you will be mine first murder-free company. I will let you know latter how that works for me? I even let you alive just to tell you”

“Okay we have a deal” Stan and my Yunei´hu are staring at each other for a while before both nodding and bursting into laughter. “Both of you have horrible sense of humour”. Yunei´hu just snickers and pats my leg before settling into steady pace with my horse.

“Hey Fordie, I like him” Okay, win over Stan was easier than I thought but he always seems to be aboard with whatever I want. But Ford gives us all hard look “This conversation isn´t over” 

***

The conversation wasn´t even close to over. When we stop for the night and sit around the fire, everybody expects Mabel and mine Yunei’hu looking dead on their feet. His gei is shifting nervously when he stands behind me and watches me to argue with Ford.

“Dipper for the love of gods, you need to listen to me. It is dangerous and not a pet you can keep. Just send it back. You don´t have any idea what it will do when we bring it onto our kingdom. Nobody there is aware of the rules. It will end up in slaughter. There is an even good possibility that some of us get murdered by it on the way”

“I know that HE is not a pet. HE is a person and I´m taking him from Orion kingdom. I will look after HIM”

“IT can kill you in a second. How exactly are you going to look after IT?”

“I know HE has some flaws, but HE is a person. I can do it”

“Flaws? FLAWS? IT is a murderer, they don´t know anything else. IT is not a person. They are not people, they are weapons”

“Yes, flaws. And HE is a person. And I´m KEEPING HIM”

Ford just hold his head in his hands and gives long sight “Dipper. You need to come to your senses. This is stupid and ends up in disaster”. I need to speak to mine Yunei´hu. “Excuse me for a second” I stand up and walk towards the forest, knowing very well that he will follow me. Ford isn´t happy about that “Where are you going? And don´t think for a second that I let you to be alone with IT”

“Oh, I think I will. Just watch me” When Ford starts to gather magic in his arms, Yunei’hu draws his sword and lets out low dangerous growl. His gei is flashing red but he won´t attack if Ford won´t do the first move. Good. I can manage this entire thing ”Nate, sit your ass down, I will be fine”. Ford doesn´t do anything stupid and mine Yunei’hu is still watching him as we made our leave. I stop when I´m sure we are out of ears of others, sit down and lean on the tree. I let out a long sight and turn to mine Yunei’hu, leaned on different tree as well but turned in the direction of camp. “Come here” He gives me a strange look but do as I say. I very slowly reach to his sleeve, watching for any black colour in his gei. I made a contact but his gei, even though shifting restlessly stays gold. I pull, and he sits down before me. Good. “You can go”

His gei turned into grey and was as calms as John´s. Not what I was expecting “I will go if you want me to” Not what I have in mind “Let me say it another way. You are free to go wherever you want but I would be glad if you decided to come with me”

“Free?”

“Yeah. Do whatever you want. I want you to come with me, but I won´t force you. Take some time to think about it. Just don´t leave me without saying goodbye, okay?” His gei is nervously shifting and whirls in gold. When I come back to the fire the Ford gives me an approving nod and gets back to his food. My chest hurts, and I hope that he decides to come with me after all.

After a half of hour or something, my back tingles with warm sensation and he steps right next to me. I carefully pull at his sleeve and he reluctantly sits next to me. I give everyone around who is giving me terrifying look a bright smile “I´M KEEPING HIM”. Stan burst in laughter. Mabel gives me suspicious look. Ford looks absolutely terrified. The guards around the camp went pale. It couldn´t go any better. I slowly touch his gei, the gold swarms around my fingers, and I smile on the warm sensation that comes with it.

***

_Dipper was getting his horse ready and the Yunei’hu was standing way too close to him. His height over six feet and mounting even over my brother wasn´t even the worst. What disturbed me were his moves. Always too smooth and none of them expendable, when he follows my brother around he reminds more animal stalking his prey than anything else. Today he looked more at ease but even the hands in pocket and hunched posture didn´t help me to feel better. There was this odd air around him, it was slowly climbing up my back and leaving cold trail behind. Someone who clearly took enough lives to stop caring, to lose any sense of worth in human life including his own. Very dangerous combination. With nothing to lose and only things to gain there is nothing stopping him from doing something that would ordinary person never did. I can feel the danger just from looking at him. But the moment he moved to threaten Ford with his long clearly frequently used curved sword I got a whole new idea how much danger he can be. His moves were faster than I could follow and Ford didn´t do anything to this be appropriate response. I was fully on Ford side, mainly because I know Dipper. He just don´t see it. The threat, he has no idea about the danger, mainly because of his power, but he need to just use his rationality when he doesn´t have the feeling. The danger is real for all of us, including him. Right now, mainly him._

_But on the other hand, yesterday when the Yunei’hu came back and stood threateningly behind Dipper, my brother just slowly reached to him and made him sit next to him. He touched him. Something that shouldn´t be possible. Maybe, MAYBE he knows something I don´t about this person. Time to put Dipper to the test. I hope that he actually knows how dangerous the Yunei´hu is because I don´t want to die._

***

“Okay, when Dipper made his decision I won´t question it. Welcome to the Pines family” Mabel turns around to give him a hug and I have barely time to tackle her down before he can panic and pierce her with his sword. “Don´t touch him, Mabes”. She gives me defying look “But you can touch him”

“But that doesn´t mean you can. Just please no touching. Please? Mabel?” she gives me sight “How do you even know what he wants. He barely speaks and you can’t see his face. I want the hug”. That makes me stop for a second. I always forget that ordinary people can see gei. Even a lot of people with magic can´t see them “I kind of read him by his gei?”

“Fine, no hug, for now. What´s his name anyway?”. It never come to me to ask. Even John was referring to him as 53. But has to have a name before, right? I gave him a questioning look.

“Yunei’hu doesn´t have or need name. We are equivalent and interchangeable”. I was expecting something like that “But you had a name before you come into Black House, right?”

“Sure” That is something I can work with. “Do you remember? Will you tell me?”. He just gives me a silent treatment and I sigh. Fine. Either he doesn’t know or doesn´t want to tell me.

“Of course, IT doesn´t remember. They have no memories before the training” Yunei´hu looks at him and his gei flashes red. Please don´t do anything too stupid. “Cipher. Bill Cipher”. His gei shifts like a cat that just eaten especially fat bird, on the expression of absolute shock on Fords face. I tug on his sleeve “Can I call you that?”

“Sure, why not? Knock yourself out” I gave him a smile and his gei wraps around my fingers.

***

We are sitting around the fire again, Bill right next to me and letting me to play with his gei. Ford just finished eating and has determined look on his face. Another conversation. Great. “IT isn´t right”

“Yeah. He is a failure at being empty. Therefore, a person, so I´m keeping him”

“That is all very nice but won´t change the fact that he is a murderer. Only difference is that he is murderer with personality” He slipped with the whole it thing. I know he does that on purpose.

“Gruncle Ford, can you just let it go? I made my decision and HE is coming with me”

“I can´t let it go. We are all going to die if we keep IT around. Tell me honestly what you think would happened if Mabel hugged it?”

“She would be dead, I understand that he is dangerous. That doesn´t change anything” Me and Ford were staring at each other, none of us ready to give up. I won´t give him up. I pull more at Bills gei in defiance and stretch it even closer to me. Ford just grinds his teeth but keeps silent.

***

What I wasn´t ready was Stan barging into my tent early in the morning. Bill, short while ago sitting peacefully next to me with closed eyes, had his long sword on his throat in a second and his gei was swirling black. Stan face stayed neutral till I managed to calm Bill down. “Okay kids, if you want this to work you need to make some changes. Ford won´t change his mind but we can at least sooth the rest a little. First of all, he needs to start eating because this is just disturbing” It is true that I didn´t saw Bill anything in five days “I don´t need to eat”

“Like ever?”

“My record is five months, but I guess I can hold longer. I just don´t feel it”

“Doesn’t matter. Even though I appreciate how low- maintenance you are, others would feel better if you would just eat something once in a while” Bill just nods “I can do it”

“Sleeping is the same. I don´t care how much you don´t need it, you can just pretend”

“Fine”

“And one more thing. Mabel found some clothes that could fit you. Get rid of this black outfit” Bill gei tensed. “Bill, this is a good idea but if you don´t want to do it you don´t have to”

He just gives a sight “I will do it”

Now I was sitting with the rest, eating breakfast, giving Bill time to change. I tried very hard not to seem nervous. I´m well aware that he is just plainly uncomfortable with the clothes, but it could really help to others to feel more at peace. When he emerges from my tent. my brain stops for a second. He looks only a little older than me, around twenty and has sharp features. He seemed tall and lanky all in black, but the grey trousers and green shirt are giving me more accurate look on how skinny he really is. The hair are yellow like the sun, little overgrow and falling into his face, they are even curled little on the ends. Eyes the same colour as his gei, even having the same fluidity. He still has two of his swords but what surprises me is the few wooden pieces on his back, clearly ready to be used as bow after some assembling, and several arrows close to it going through the same stripe around his chest. There are also black straps around both of his thighs clearly holding more weapons. By my guess he has even more weapons, hidden by shirt, trousers and dark army boots. I kind of want to get him out of these clothes just to find out what else is he carrying. Or just get him out, who needs a reason when he looks like that?

He sits next to me and let fall everything he was carrying in his arms on the ground. Without the extra layers of clothes are his movements even more smooth and graceful “I need help because these clothes are just confusing. Where am I supposed to put all of this?”

My brain jumps into functioning mode again “Are you planning to attack whole army on your own? Honestly, why do you need so much weapons?”

“It’s not too much, just standard equipment”

“What is standard about having forty daggers?”

“You can never have enough of them”

“Yes, you can. I´m looking at them right now”

He gives me wounded look “You are mean”

“Yes I´m. Just throw the rest into my stuff”

“But-“I try very hard not to give in “For the love of gods. You already have on your person five, you don´t need more”. He gives me winning smile “Twenty”

“That is just plainly impressive. Now can you just put the rest away?” he gives me pleading look for the last time before he let out a sigh “Fine but when I run out and you die it’s your fault”

“I can live with that” He snickers, and I can only stare at his harp teeth “You can´t, because you will be dead. That is the whole point” Bill do as I say anyway and is now sitting next to me shifting uncomfortably under all the looks the others are giving him. I just push rest of my breakfast into his hands, remembering gruncles Stan words about eating and giving rest of the group challenging look. What I don´t expect is the nature of stares others are giving. Mabel is staring with dreamy look in her eyes, probably thinking that he is pretty, he is, but that´s not the point. She gives me apologetic smile and gets back to her food. Ford is staring at Stan who is staring at him just as hard. The guard have surprised expressions and Nate actually speaks to Bill “How old are you? I thought that Yunei’hu were a lot older”

“Nah, we finish the training around sixteen- seventeen and the job doesn´t come with long lifespan. I actually started at fourteen and it’s been around five years, so that would make me nineteen? Something around that age”

“Oh” Bill just snickers and looks more comfortable, even eats a spoon of the food. I just watch his blissful expression when he makes another pornographic sound. His face is incredibly expressive “This is delicious”

“No, it’s not. Lee made this”

“You are just plainly wrong. Its food, therefore its delicious”

Lee smiles “Thanks men. I´m glad that someone can appreciate my hard work” he gives triumphal smile rest of the group “Not like these assholes”

“You realize you just called your future queen an asshole?” Lee just laughs it off “I´m so sorry, my majesty. Next time I take the time to come up with something more creative” Mabel gives him a smile “You better” Bill smiles and relaxes next to me. I give gruncle Stan a grateful smile and he just nods. Ford still looks pissed, but I can´t do anything about it right now.

***

I missed the touching. I tried to give him some time to get used to normal clothes, he must feel exposed in them, so I really tried to keep my hands away. But when he was sitting in my tent with closed eyes, out of sight of others I reached to pet his golden gei again. It made happy swirls and wrapped around my forearm. Bill just open one of his eyes and looked at it, his cheeks got light pink hue “Sorry. I have no idea what its wrong with it”. I just laughed and put my other hand on his gei “Don´t worry. I like it”. His cheeks are now even more red and just tries to ignore me. That really doesn’t matter, because his gei gives me enough attention for both of them. After a while he leans in and puts his head into my lap, wrapping his hands around my waist My chest tightens, and I run my hands through his yellow locks, he tenses under my arms but calms down quickly. I take it as consent and continue to play with his gei sometimes going through his hair. He exhales after a while, push his face further into my shirt and tightens his hold on me. I really missed this.

***

The ride was more exhausting than I expected. Every bone in my body ached and muscles in my thighs were killing me, probably when I try to stand on my legs, they will just give up under me and send me falling on the hard ground. The slight rain didn´t helped either. After few hours every fibre of my clothes was soaked and rubbed against my skin with my every move. With the soaked clothes came the cold, my fingers were numb and slight shivers run over my body ever so often. Yesterday we got only few hours of sleep and only person that looked that is ready to continue was Bill. Even Ford had tired face and falls down when getting off his horse.

I didn´t really wanted to end up on my ass too, and Bill next to me looked so full of energy “Are you going to help me down or will just continue with staring at me?” Bill looks confused for a second before reaching his hands towards me without thinking. I was too tired to think about it either and just let myself to fall onto him.

“DIPPER” Ford was screaming and clumsily running towards us. I just wrapped my hands around Bills neck, him being very warm and comfortable didn´t help me to get my caution back. I always felt the magic with the flimsy touches, but this was better than I expected, the buzzing of his magic under his skin makes me feel warm and tingly, melting away the tension in my muscles.

His gei was shifting around frantically but stayed gold. Good. Because I should be dead right now. I give him a sheepish smile and pull away “Sorry”. I walked away but when I didn´t feel him following me I turned around. Bill and Ford were giving me the same surprised and little terrified look. I just shrugged “I´m really sorry. I forgot”. That snapped Bill out of whatever shock he was in and almost tripped over his own feet trying to follow me. Ford was still staring but that probably won’t change for a while.

***

Bill wants to put his head into my lap again, but I stop him, ignoring the hurt look I start to pull at the straps around his chest. He gives me betrayed look but lets me get that away. I carefully put it down in his reaching distance and look at him thoughtfully, still too much. When I slide my hands up to his tight he blushes, looks sideway but don’t stop me when I start to pull on first strap. When I finish with them I give him smile “Okay, we are good to go”.

He makes himself comfortable on my lap but after a while he sights in irritation. “Fine, just put that back on. I don´t care, I just thought that would me more comfortable”. He sits up and is watching me for a while, considering something before giving himself small nod. I can only watch slightly horrified, weirded out, impressed and also slightly turned on when he shows impressive flexibility when gathering all his weapons on small pile next to him. When he sits again, he stretches his arms over his head, letting out a soft sight on the crunching noise his joins made. And lets himself fall face first into my lap. He opens one eye and snickers on my surprised face “It is more comfortable”

***

I woke up with short scream and my breathing was fast and shallow. This again. Bill is kneeling next to, one of daggers pulled out from the pile in his hand me with worried expression and his hand are shifting lost for what he should do. “Its fine. This just happens sometimes. I have very deep connection to the world, to the core of the nature, and sometimes it sends me pictures, thoughts and feelings. Every now and then they are nice, other times not so much”

“What can I do? I can alter dreams. Would that help?”

“Of course, you can do something like that, because you are perfect. They made you in workshop just for me?” Bill blushes but keeps staring at me expectantly. “I want to try something different before, but if you don´t like it, you can use your ability?”

“Okay. What do you need?” I hope he will be fine with this. “Lay down” Bill do as I say. I carefully move closer before there is only short space between us. His gei is nervously shifting around, but still gold. I want this to work and he seems more at ease when he was the one initiating the touch, so I just lay on my side and open my arms “Come here”. He looks at me confused and lost for what I want. “Come closer and wrap yourself around me”. He just blushes.

“You don´t need to”. He shakes his head and looks determined. Ans slowly, too slowly for my taste, gets closer. His hand slides over my chest to my back and he pushes his leg between mine. Fuck, this may be too much for me. Can I take it back? He pulls at me and moves me with no effort at all. My head is resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around me and his leg still between mine, the magic buzzing under his skin, sending nice sensation all over my body. Fuck this is very nice, I wriggle into more comfortable position and let out a sight. Bill drags his fingers over my scalp and I´m in heaven. After small whine escapes me he freezes and stops with the petting “No, what are you doing?”

“I´m sorry, I don´t… I don´t…” when I look at his face he looks red and upset.

“I meant why did you stop. That was nice. Like really nice. Like please do that more?” Bill looks little astonished on me and then at his arms, when he drags them through my hair again and I let out another pitiful whine, he smiles and looks proud “I didn´t know I can do that”.

I smile and push closer to him “Do what?”. Bill don´t answer but I think that I know what he means anyway. I´m going to use him as pillow a lot more.


	4. Chapter 4

We were sitting around the fire, me and Bill keeping a watch, the guards were tired and were trying to take some advantage of Bill´s bottomless pit of energy. He was fine with that but Ford not so much. So, it ended up with Bill keeping a watch while I slept leaned on the tree, keeping a watch on him so Ford doesn´t freak out. Yes, I keep the watch sleeping, I´m amazing like that. For a few days everything was fine, just Ford giving me suspicious looks for not being more tired but he didn´t said anything.

One night I was woken up by growling. When I opened my eyes I saw Bill, kneeling and reaching his hand towards Wern, one of the creature of Gravity Falls forest, I didn´t realize how close to home we are till I saw familiar black wolf in the size of a pony. I tried to warn him but his gei was very calm, so I just waited what’s going to happen. I watched as the Wern jumped forward and Bill´s whole forearm was inside the beast’s mouth, his blood started to flow from the places the teeth dig into flesh but Bill didn´t even flinched. In one smooth movement he knocked him from his legs and was now sitting on his shoulder his leg pushing into his neck, with his arm still in its huge mouth. After a few minutes the Wern let out a pitiful whine and let go of his arm. Bill get from his spot on his shoulder and both of them were sitting face-to-face and staring at each other. After a while Bill smiled and plunged his hands into the thick black fur, his tone of voice almost childish “Who´s the good boy? You are. Yes, you are” He started to scratch him, and the monstrosity was making happy noises and waggling his tail like a dog. Okay that happened.

Bill gave me a happy smile “Look who I found sneaking around. A dog”

“That is definitely not a dog. That´s Wern” He just looks perplexed at the monster before him for a moment before his cheerful smile returns “Who´s the good monster? You are”. Bill continues to scratch the Wern who looks like he is in heaven right now. After a while Bill disappears into the kitchen tent for some meat and leaves me alone with that thing.

“Bill?” I shout for him but all I manage to is getting attention of the Wern. He stops few inches before me and I can feel his hot breath on my face. After a moment that thing gives me a long wet lick over my whole face. He sits before me and looks expectantly. “Well I guess… Good monster.” I pet him carefully on the head and he just licks my hand. His fur is warm and really smooth, this is the first time I ever pet dangerous creature, not counting Bill, and it´s awesome. When Bill comes back with big piece of meat the Wern has his head resting on my leg, crushing her in the process while I scratch him behind the ear. “I ´m going to call him Fluffy”. Bill laughs at that and sits next to us “Does that mean we are keeping him?”

***

“No. Absolutely no. We are not keeping this monstrosity” I just look at my new dog, well wolf, well creature, happily jumping around Mabel trying to catch butterfly. “His name is Fluffy”

“I don´t care if you name it Snowball. WE. ARE. NOT. TAKING. ANOTHER. MONSTER. WITH. US”

Bill gives him pointedly hurt look “Well that was just unnecessary rude. I´m sweetheart to be around”

I pat Bill on the shoulder” Sure you are” and give Ford determined look “I´m keeping both of them”, Ford murmurs something under his breath but let it go. I know I push him more than I should but I´m definitely not giving up Bill and Fluffy is growing at me too. I turn at Bill instead “You can talk to the animals?”

“Neh, I just kind of understand them, and they me. It’s more of an instinct how to behave than actual talking”

“Does that have anything to do with transforming your magic into different kind of magic?”

“Yeah. I figured that trick before coming into the training and when living in the lower town I spend lot of time with local animals. They were trying to eat me at first but after a while I changed and was able to communicate with them this way”

“That’s cool. So, you basically can transform your body and ability into something more appropriate for the conditions?” Bill nods enthusiastically on that “Do I want to know why your teeth are so sharp?” Bill laughs and pointedly runs his tongue over them “No”.

***

We were sitting next to each other in the tent since Stan insisted that Bill needs rest. I´m not sure if he´s worried about him because of the easy friendship, based mainly on horrible jokes and infuriating Ford, recently established behind the two of them or just because he wants others to see him more human. I´m honestly worried too, I get that I shouldn´t be worried about Bill but who can go three weeks without sleep? Probably even more. He even has dark shadows under his eyes. To my surprise he yawns and stretches his arms “I´m going to sleep. Try not to wake me up any startling way?” I just nod “I mean it. Last thing I want is to wake up covered in your blood”

“Is that why you didn´t sleep for so long?”

He eyes me suspiciously for a while “Maybe”. I just pat his yellow hair, something that seemed impossible few weeks back “It will be fine”. He frowns but says nothing. Fine whatever I can get over the silent treatment for tonight. And have to be pillow- free too.

Something shifting next to me wakes me from my sleep. Bill is staring into the ceiling. I just sight and wriggle closer to him. He tenses when I make myself comfortable but his gei didn´t turned into black on my touch for two weeks so this should be okay. When he finally relaxes I start to sooth his shifting gei. It takes only half an hour before I´m pretty sure he fallen asleep, I makes myself more comfortable against his warm long form and fall asleep too.

Sudden disappearance of my warm pillow from under me wakes me up and before I have time to open my eyes there is a sharp pain on my throat. When I open my eyes and all I can see is Bill shaking violently his gei shifting in fast pace. When I reach towards him he just yanks himself back from me “Bill, are you okay?”. He is still staring at me with this horrified expression. This is when I feel the warm blood leaking out of the wound on my neck. I almost died and scared Bill shitless in process. “Its fine, I will heal it in a minute”. Bill still doesn’t speak and keeps on shaking. I decided to heal it right now in hope that it would make him feel better. It didn´t. He is still shaking and pulls away every time I try to touch him. “Come on. Its fine really. I´m fine. No big deal”

“No big deal?! You almost died!” He shoots from the tent faster than I have time to stop him and ignores me shouting his name. That went great.

He keeps away from me the whole day, which just sucks. I try to get him to talk to me again, but he stays silent and at least five steps away from me. He doesn´t play a pillow for me when I go to sleep and just sits silently before my tent, watching everything with absolutely neutral expression. I screw this up. I should have known that this was too much for him. Next day he still ignores me and when our group stops for the night he sneaks away into the forest. I give Ford a hard look when he looks like saying something on my intention to follow him and he actually keeps silent.

I found Bill sitting on the edge of the lake his feet in the water and making small waves. When I sit next to him, he don´t say a word but don’t leave either. Progress. After a few minutes he speak “It was stupid from me thinking I can do this. I should have leave the day you gave me my freedom back”

“Do you regret it?”

“No”

“Then what is the problem?”

“I can´t do this. This is not me. I´m not… You know that Ford is right, I´m a weapon not a pet”

“I never treated you like a thing or looked down on you”

“That is not what I mean, and you know it. You don´t put loaded weapon that can launch any minute without any reason into your bed”

“I decide what things will go into my bed and you are one of them”

“You´re stupid and will die because of that. You almost died TODAY”

“And I´m absolutely okay right now. Wait a second, I´m not, my feelings are hurt. You know why? Because you were ignoring me the whole two days”

“We are talking about me almost KILLING you not the IGNORING”

“So, you are acknowledging that, great. Now just say sorry for ignoring me and come back”

He just throws his hand in frustrations “No”

I let out a sight and look at him “Bill, I´m not stupid or naïve. I know what you are, and I know it very well. I don´t tell you that you are not because that would just be a lie. But it’s not everything you are and I´m not going to ignore everything else because you are a little dangerous”

“Little dangerous?”

“You are the deadliest person I ever met and probably will ever meet”

“That’s better”

“You never hurt me on purpose”

“That doesn´t really matters when you are dead”

“Please don´t leave me”

“You will die when I don´t leave”

“You don´t know that”

“That’s the thing. I KNOW”

“Do you remember the time you helped me from my horse? You expected that you will hurt me but you didn´t. By every rule I should be dead since the first day when I stopped you from killing multibear. I don´t care what you think you know, my experience tells me that you are wrong”

“You were just lucky”

“Call it whatever you want but fact is: I´m fine. Now stand up, say sorry for ignoring me and come back”

“…”

“Do you want to stay with me?”

“It would be better-“

“Answer the question!”

“…”

“…”

“Yes”

“Good. Now say sorry and let’s go”

“…”

“…”

“I´m sorry that I was ignoring you when I was trying to protect you, from certain death that will be caused by me?”

“Good”. I stand up and hold my hand that he can put his into mine which he doesn´t do. I have enough of this. I decide to keep him a long time ago and don´t give up just because he is stubborn idiot. I just grab his hand anyway and start do drag him back to the camp. “Ehm”.

“What is it now?”

“My shoes are back there on the shore” I change the direction of my angry stride back to the lake dragging Bill behind me.

***

_I was sitting on the edge of the building watching little men go around. And around. I watched for hours and they still went around. One men changing into another, all the same only different faces. I felt one with the world, I could feel the fragile peace that can even the smallest move shatter. And the peace would have exploded into millions of small fragments. But not now. I close my eyes and when I slowly put together my bow the peace still stays with me. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. I made three shots that are followed by three silent falls. I put bow back on my back and pull the dagger from my belt._

_My eyes are closed as I enjoy the peace. Three. Two. One. I jump from the building and land on man’s back, the dagger going deep into his skull from behind. One. I made a step and with swift movement slipped another dagger from my sleeve and slit a throat of second men. My eyes still closed and the peace still with me. My heart beating, breath changing white the moment he leaves me. Another three steps and I push my back against cold wall. Two. One. I grab the men behind the corner and pull him close to me, to my embrace. I stab my dagger into his neck and the hot blood runs over my hand._

_When I stop into the middle of empty street I look up in to the sky. So big, always looking at me but never saying anything. The moon barely visible and no star whatsoever. My silent audience. I head down the street and climb the house. The men that supposed keep watch has his back turn to me, simple prey. I push my sword through his back, my hand over his mouth to keep his scream hidden inside. Second men see me before I see him, but he is stupid, he doesn´t scream. Everybody should scream when they see me. I duck under sword and open his belly, the intestine sliding out like fat red worms. I still push my sword into his neck. The red is flowing from the roof slowly dripping on the ground._

_I hang from the roof and kick in the window. The noise will bring another to me. The peace still with me. I took a deep breath and can feel the cold air going in. Nice feeling._

_Four men are watching me with raised weapons. The one with long sword first, I step next to the blow and sink my blade deep into his chest right under his arm. It stops on his sternum, but it’s okay. He is death, because touch of my blade is death. I slide behind his back. My blade going from first men into the second. The spine in his neck crackles under my sword and my blade goes through making almost perfect circle and digging into the face of first men, giving him a permanent smile even after he can no longer made one on his own. I swing my blade to get the blood from it. Nothing worse than slippery hand when the blood flows back to my hand, dead men trying to kill me from their graves._

_When the head of second men hits the floor, I move again. I step between the two men, they attack but they are slow. So slow. They move like men that are going to die. I can read them like a children’s book. I put one of my daggers into third men’s leg leaving him screaming before I put my long blade into his eye and leave her in there, so he can keep an eye on her. Fourth men follows soon after. He tried to swing his axe, but he was too slow. So, I put my short sword into his temple. The bone giving up under the blade is so nice. Nice feeling of pressure giving under my strength, nice sound of breaking bone._

_The target is trying to escape. I can hear his steps and fast breath. Twenty. I pull the short sword from the temple of forth men and clean her with my coat before sheltering her. Fifteen. The long sword next, when I pull my long blade from third men head the eye stays on. Bothersome men. I slide it off and clean my second blade. He is so slow._

_Eight. But the peace is with me and the world moves with the flowing blood. Seven. And the moon is shining on my work, unchanging force, indifferent to everything. Six. But the stars don´t look today. Five. They hide from my bloody work. Four. The blood from the men is hiding from my gaze between wooden planks. Three. Even the blood, only thing I´m good at doing, hides from me. Two. Everything from this world hides from me. One. I reckon, there is a good reason. I jump from the window and land right before him. Fragile peace still with me. I dig my long sword into his fat belly and push up. When he falls the peace disappears. World starts moving again. He moves but I stand still. And I´m lost again for what I´m supposed to do. Time to go back._

When I woke up and open my eyes, Bill is staring at me “Why did you show me that?”

“So, you understand. I wasn´t forced to kill, I just did”

“I already told you that I know who you are”

“Exactly. You knew. Now you understand. Do you really want to do this?”

“Yeah. I´m sure”

***

The tree I was leaning on was hard and uncomfortable. I didn´t get to sleep in the tent since the Bill freaked out and was thinking about leaving me. I get that when Bill keeps the watch, the guards are more rested, and we move faster but it also means that I don´t have the quiet moments when he snuggles into me and I no longer can use him as my pillow when I sleep. I watch him with resentful eyes as he sits comfortably, one of his legs slightly bended and the other stretched forward. I want my pillow. I feel little playful and I can at least try.

When I kneel between his slightly open legs he gives me questioning look, when I lean forward, my hands holding my weight he looks just confused “What is going on? Is something wrong?”

“Yes” He grips his sword and looks around “What? I don´t feel anything”

I rest my head on his tight and wrap my arms around his lower back. “I miss my pillow”

“Oh. But what if something happens?”

“Then you shove me off. Nothing will happen, plus Fluffy is here too. Everything will be fine”

“No” he has serious expression and I´m sure he means that.

“Fine” I head towards Fluffy and throw myself over him, giving Bill hurt face. What I don’t expect is him looking this much upset. But I´m tired and we can talk about it tomorrow.

Bill seems fine the next day and it’s probably nothing to worry about. Well at least till everyone disappeared into their tents for the night. We are alone, and when I head toward Fluffy he looks upset and whines. I´m before him in a moment “What’s wrong? Are you okay? What can I do?” He just whines again “I don´t know”.

“I´m really tired”

“Then go to sleep” I nod and head towards Fluffy, but he whines again “No, sleep on me”

“What if something happens?”

“I don’t care if we all die, just come here” I almost trip over my feet to get to him. When rest my head on his thigh again, the straps digs uncomfortably into my neck. I slide down a little and start working on the straps with my teeth, too lazy to let go of Bills waist. When the straps finally open and slides from his leg, I make myself comfortable again. Much better. When I look up Bill is blushing but still puts his fingers into my hair. He is warm, and the stroking is sending nice shivers down to my back. His magic is nice too. This whole thing is very nice. I will be doing this a lot more.

***

We are just two days from the castle and I´m watching Bill run before the group. His movements still smooth and elegant like nobodies else I ever saw. His gei floating around him in almost perfect sphere in all shades of gold. Some of the colours almost as rich as the Mabel´s. Great. It got so much worse since I can ogle not only his gei but also his body. Out of nowhere he lifts his right arm, Ford looks like he knows what that means and stops rest of the group. Bill continues running till he disappears behind the curve of the road. I give Ford a worried look but keeps silent and is just closely watching the place where Bill disappeared. It took only a few minutes for Bill to appear again. What is worse is the red dripping out of his swords “Ford. He is your job now” he shouts before turning back to the men now appearing behind him too.

There is an urgency in Fords voice “Turn around. Left everything you don´t need behind”

“NO”

“We should help him”

“You know nothing you idiots. This is what he does best. When you stay, you will only get in his way. The chances are that there is at least one small group waiting on us on our way back in case somebody escaped the main group. We need everyone ready to fight”

“I´M NOT LEAVING BILL BEHIND” The moment I turn my horse around Fords spell hits me hard into the head and makes my thoughts heavy. The whole world goes black.

***

When I woke up Mabel is sitting next to me pushing the cold cloth on my forehead.

Bill

My eyes found Ford in a second “What happened to Bill?” My tone is low and dangerous, it even surprises me. He just shakes his head “We don´t know. We met more men on the road, manage to win but lost the horses. After we disappeared into the forest we didn´t seen anything that could tell us what happened”.

“Okay” I gather my stiff limps and slowly stand up. Good, they are working.

“Where do you think you are going?” I don´t even bother to give Ford an answer, just keep walking. The moment Ford tries to grab me Fluffy jumps between us. I can hear laugh from Stan “I know it, you owe me fifty Lee. He did train the monster to keep an eye on Dipper”. I look at Fluffy, reminding me the first day on the road when Bill jumped between me and Ford. Don´t take it personally Fluffy but I would still have preferred if the one doing it would be Bill.

The black wolf leads the way, he heads in the right direction, so I guess that he knows what I have in mind. It takes me over twenty minutes to come to the place again. The sight makes me puke. There is over sixty men, hard to count when are all of them in pieces. The intestines laying around like ropes and the blood- soaked ground is mushy under my boots, making soft noises very time I do another step. I can´t find Bill anywhere. My chest hurts. I want him back. I don´t care about any flaws, I just want him back.

I see a flash of gold coming from a forest near. Bill is sitting there, leaning on the tree. I fall on my knees before him ignoring blood soaking my trousers. There is a sword, still stabbed in his abdomen, but that’s not all, there are two more holes and number of deep slashes on him. When I carefully touch his shoulders he barely opens his eyes “I´m out of daggers. I told you: you can never have enough” I let out a sobbing laughter. My eyes sting and the tears comes soon after “I probably won’t be able to regenerate this. So, if its ok with you I´m going to die now”

“It’s not okay”

“Sorry sapling, not sure I can do anything about it. Don´t worry, I don´t mind to die”

“But… I can´t…BIILLL” He gives me a soft smile and closes his eyes. The wounds are bleeding. Maybe I can regenerate them, but I don’t have enough knowledge for wounds this serious. Ford. I turn to Fluffy “Fetch Ford” He looks at me and runs away. Good. He has more sense than Bill because that asshole would never leave me here alone if their positions turned. I push my hands on the biggest hole I can find, gather my magic and try my best stop the bleeding.

Rest of the group is standing on the edge of the slaughter- ground while Ford and Stan run towards me. I give a Ford pleading look “Please. Do this for me” when he doesn´t move Stan puts a hand on his shoulder and speaks in another language _“Remember what we were talking about. You need to do this for Dipper”_. Ford sighs but kneels next to me “You need to start with this artery right here because…”

***

Bill is fine. BILL IS FINE. I still can´t believe it. He is walking like nothing happened, smooth and gracefully like always, even whistling a tune I never heard. I made myself more comfortable on his back and I lean my head on his shoulder “You seems awfully happy for someone who almost died few hours ago”

“Exactly. And I´m still alive. Why not be cheerful?” He adjusts the hold on my legs and continues in his upbeat whistle. I smile and sneak a look around. Nobody is looking at us. I lick long streak on his neck up to his ear “I said I´m keeping you and you can´t die till I say so”. He almost falls down and his cheeks are now really red. I snicker and rest my head on his shoulder again. I´m too tired from the healing to stay awake any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thanks again for liking my work :)

When I wake up we are only few hours from the castle. Mainly because of leadership Mabel, Stan and Bill to my surprise. Stan was pointing the way, Bill setting pace and Mabel with her worrying over kingdom keeping everyone to keep that pace even through the exhaustion. Even Bill looks tired. But he killed single handed sixty men, almost died and run nonstop a day. Everyone has to have some kind of energy bottom and I think that Bill found his own. I need to take better care of him. It was worrying me since he said that the dead isn´t bothering him. He may care about my life but his is irrelevant for him. The eating and sleeping habits may not kill him but can´t be heathy for him either. I don´t care that he don´t feel the need, he should do it anyway.

When we finally reach the castle, Wendy runs toward us and tells us that they expect Gideon in throne hall just in a few minutes. The servants just pour some water over four of us to get rid of the dirt from the road and in few minutes, we are standing naked on the courtyard being tapped dry by some sheets. Susan is running to us with our clothes and we are ready to go. I look back at Bill standing in the group of the guards, his clothes still soaked in blood. Stan smacks me over the head “We can deal with that later, now we need to go” I don’t move “But…”

Lee gives me reassuring smile ”Don´t worry we will look after him for a while”

Bill just waves his hand “Have fun dealing with the little creep” his gei doesn´t look as confident as he sounds but not like we have a lot of choices. I stare at him till he nods and run after rest of my family.

***

“It seems rather strange that four members of your family aren´t here. May it be that you are-“We burst into the room cutting Gideon in half of his sentence.

“We are really sorry I took Dipper on meditation exercise to the waterfall, Stan and Mabel insisting on joining us and we lost track of the time” Gideon looks surprise for a long second before hiding it.

“Of course, like fellow magi I can understand the importance of meditation. I also can appreciate punctuality”

“Again. We apologize deeply” I shut out the rest of pleasant welcoming talk and my thoughts go back to the Bill. I really worry about him. Well I worry more about the people he is with; the guards only saw how much I can get away with him. I honestly don´t have any idea how he will react when someone else touches him, and I think that even he doesn´t know. I also worry about Fluffy but not so much. We left him in the forest, he will be more comfortable there and the court won’t fall into panic. Bill also told me several times that he is a wild animal and not a pet I can keep. Which is pissing me off because he is telling me that he is more than dangerous, and I should get rid of him. Which I don´t ever do and he should drop it.

It took almost half an hour to get this over with, I was getting pretty twitchy being this far from Bill for this long. The moment the door closes behind Gideon I run from the side entrance and head back to the courtyard. But I don´t have any idea where they went. The women that opens the door into one of the high- end inn but screams and turns away is something worth looking into. My stomach turns in fear, and I slowly open the door.

I get look at Bill sitting, his back facing the wall gesticulating wildly while telling some story to the rest of the guard. They were laughing and drinking. They were also looking like they just slaughtered whole army and run miles before sitting down. Which is a little true. I smile at the picture. Bill´s gei flashes brilliant gold and he runs towards me, stopping few inches before me, lost for what he wants to do. I stop too because I don´t know if I can hug him in public and don´t need to people in this room to know that I may be pierced by a sword if I push too much. I smile instead, grab his hand and drag him after me “Thanks for this, guys”

I don´t bother to changing him into something different before barging into throne room. My parents looking absolutely horrified, while the rest of my family looks like I just brought some ordinary book. “Yeah… So, this is Bill. Bill Cipher” He gives them reluctant wave “Hi”. They are just starring at us. And continue that with more starring. And little more after that. I can´t blame them after all because I know how this must look. Their youngest child, only son, just barged into the room dragging a person behind him. That said person being stranger, skinny and little than head taller than him, light tan on his skin, sharp teeth and yellow hair. That person also being covered in dried blood and very clearly armed. And their son still holding his hand and looking unbelievably proud. “So…” They still don’t say anything, so I turn to Bill who is right now looking around the room. Probably checking for best spots somebody can attack from, or worse from where he can attack. “Ehm”. They are still silent. Did I break them?

I let go of Bill who still gracefully trails few steps behind me and wave my hand before their faces. Still nothing. “I definitely break them”. After a while Mabel asks Susan for tea and sits down “This will take a while”

***

“So, this is your…” dad is the first one to speak.

“This is my…” After some more silence I add “I don’t have any idea?”

“And how exactly did you get him to come with you?” Mom, why can´t you ask me something easy?! “I asked a king and he gave him to me?”

“Okay. So, slave” Not like that dad.

“No. Of course no. He just got permission to come with me?” Bill silent to that moment joints in “There was a spell that bounded me to the John. When King allowed you to take me that spell went to you. So, pretty much slavery. But you set me free so no longer slavery”

“I thought that this kind of magic can no one in your kingdom do”

“It´s Jon´s special ability”

“Makes sense”

“Okay. Didn´t get any of it. Anyhow, you just met this random person and asked king if you can take him back home with you? Why?”

“He was kind of one of his guards?”

“Okay. Why exactly did you wanted him here?”

“I like him?”

“Ehm…”

“Ehm…”

“This is awkward” Bill snickers, cheerfully swinging at his feet next to me and not helping at all.

“Why is he covered in blood?”

“We may have been in a fight on our way here?”

“Yes, and?”

“And Bill may have get rid of most of them?”

“Want to tell me what kind of guard he was exactly?”

“Ehm...”

“Well?”

“Ehm…”

“Yunei´hu” I shot glare at Bill “You know that you should be on my side, right?!”

My parents are just staring at us again. I snicker “Ha, now YOU broke them”

“Just come sit down again, guys. We still have some tea” I just sight and drag Bill to drink more tea with my crazy family.

***

“So, let me get this straight. You brought dangerous murderer with short temper back with you because you liked his gei?”

“Kind of. But he is pretty much peaceful” Bill snorts and laughs from the table where is drinking tea with Mabel “AGAIN. You should be on my side”. I´m so absorbed in the conversation with my parents that I don´t notice Susan coming into the room with more tea. I also don’t notice her fussing over how skinny and dirty Bill is. And I don´t notice that she pulls at his cheeks in motherly gesture till he so close to me that he is almost in my lap breathing frantically and shaking with restrained urge. I drag my fingers through his yellow locks and he calms a little. “You see? Everything will be fine”

“This is definitely not a show of fine”

“ _It kind of is”_ I hate when my parents and gruncles use different language to speak about something.

_“He is dangerous Ford. And him almost killing a woman for innocent gesture is not fine”_

_“I tried very hard to talk him out of this. I doubt that he will listen to you now, when they are even closer”_

_“Just let them be. I kind of like the blond kid. He will make sure that nothing hurts Dipper”_

_“Biggest danger for Dipper right now is him”_

_“Biggest danger right now is Gideon. If that kid wasn´t with us we could be dead or captured by his soldiers. I don´t even want to think what would happened to Mabel”_

_“Are you two positive that it were his men?”_

_“YES”_

_“We will talk about this later. This is about the Yunei’hu. You may dress him in different clothes but that doesn´t change what he is”_

_“I wasn´t happy about that either but we should trust Dipper on this. He knows what he is doing even if that doesn´t seems so. He once mentioned that Bill is a failure in being an empty and therefore he is a person. You know that Dipper can see gei better than anyone I ever met, and he saw a piece of something in him. Something that shouldn´t be there. And worked with that. Bill showed more self- retain than should be possible for him. I´m not saying that he is not dangerous, but I believe that Dipper has it under control. If we will have to fight Gideon having him on your side could be advantage. His skills are even better than I expected”_

_“Thanks Ford, it’s nice to hear some praise from you”_ Ford goes pale when Bill speaks in the same language like them.

Stan laughs “You little shit. You could understand us every time?” Bill just shrugs “I can speak eight most used languages. It’s part of the training”

Stan pats him on the shoulder “I like you more and more kid. Cheap to take care of and good set of skills. I absolutely approve of him Dipper” Bill tenses but doesn’t leash out, he shots irritated look at Stan “Don´t do that” Stan laughs and is ready to pat him again. I reach over Bill lap and catch his hand “Sorry gruncle Stan, I appreciate your support but don´t do this…Please?”. He looks surprised for a second before his features shift into mysterious smile. “Sure kids, whatever you two wants”

“I don´t care what you three thinks. Bill is MINE and I´m KEEPING him”

“That´s the spirit kid”

“I already agree with you, Dipper” That is surprising “Thanks, Ford I promise I know what I´m doing” we look at each other and nod. Finally, being on the same side since Orion kingdom. I look expectantly on my parents. “Fine”

“Thank you. Really, thank you”

“I let Susan know to make room ready for him”

“Nah. That’s fine, he can stay with me”

“ABSOLUTELY NO”

“Come on, mom. It’s no big deal. I can keep an eye on him better that way” I can also pet his gei as long as I want, let him snuggle into me and enjoy his red cheeks when I push him too much in the right spot. But my parents doesn´t need to know that. Nobody really needs to know that. I just get ready for another long conversation.

***

It was definitely worth that effort. Because right now I had my head tucked under his chin and my arms wrapped around him while we lied in my bed. It was hard day for him and it went better than I thought it will. I left him alone just with few familiar guards, two people touched him, and he listened hours to talk about how dangerous he is. His gei is finally completely relaxed and is floating around my room making small gold waterfalls when falling from the furniture. I run my hand through his hair and he just sigh into my hair. I lick stride on his neck, enjoying the slight taste of blood even after the bath and magic buzzing under his skin. His gei runs faster but he just holds me tighter. I can´t see his face but he is certainly blushing, I smile. Absolutely worth it.

***

Ford gives him more attention after finally accepting that Bill is staying with me. When he trails after me on my lecture Ford just shoves few books into my arms and starts to interrogate him.

“It is possible for you to learn use magic the same way we do?”

“No, I gave up that the first time I used her to change my body”

“You mentioned that you figure out how to do that before you come into Black House. How exactly?”

“In danger and powerless. There was this guy trying to rape me. I may have grown my awesome sharp teeth and bite his dick off?”

“You were absolutely right. I didn´t want to know that”

“The book, Dipper” I shot gruncle annoyed look but come back to my study.

“Some of you have special ability. Do you have something like that?”

“Yeah. Better regenerations than most of us have and I can alter dreams. But I didn´t get to use that one too much”

“Interesting. I have another question. You said that you were practically a slave thanks to the binding… well not magic but special ability of someone. You don´t seem to like king too much. Why would you kill your new… well master and come back?”

“The king is a slimy dick but like Yunei´hu you don´t spend too much time with him. Most of the time it’s just jobs given up by John. He is fine. Always knowing what is too much for someone and who is best for that work. When I would end up with some rich spoiled prince I would be much worse off. I wouldn’t kill the one I was given to, just made something that would look like an attack by some rogues. Kill some guards. They would come back to negotiate better protection. And not reading the small text on what are they signing, giving me back to the John”

“That is amazing. Why are all of us still alive?”

“I like Dipper. It wouldn´t even worked anymore since Dipper gave the binding spell to me. Meaning that I own myself? Kind of”

“That was really stupid from him”

“I think it was brilliant”

“Thanks Bill” Ford shots me look and I come back to my reading. I have enough of Ford dissecting Bill´s life like he was some kind of interesting bug he found outside.

“What I found fascinating is that they let you keep that little part of you”  
“John was always too soft on us. It was enough for others, but I don´t have any idea why it didn´t worked on me”

“John said to me that he was young and stupid. He didn´t want to do hard- core torture on a child” I don´t even look at them and just focused again on my book.

Bill just snorts “You see, he always been too soft”

“Says a person that likes to pet random animals”

“I know I shouldn´t tell you about the time I petted kitten”

“Oh, it was lovely story, mainly that part about killing five men in dark alley”

“But the kitten was fine in the end”

“That is the only reason why I keep you”

“No, it’s not. Just admit it, you adore me. I´m lovely person” I burst into laughter and Bill just smirks, happy that he made me laugh. Ford is now watching both of us with curious look. Great. Now I´m part of the bug what is being dissected.

***

Make him go into sleep was harder than I thought. I swear to go Gods that he is sometimes like a child. Child able to slaughter small army. Anyhow, I finally manged to convince him to sleep. And do it in my bed. And with me being next to him. That last part mainly by me leaching on to him, rubbing against him and not letting go, till he was red in the face and chocked out hesitant surrender.

The smile disappeared from my face when he was just laying and staring onto the ceiling. I gave him a soft kick under the covers “I expect you to actually try falling asleep”. On his silence I pull him closer and start to pet him “You are stupid”. I pull slightly on his yellow locks “I said that I get to decide what I bring into my bed, and when it happens to be you, then you don´t have any right to complain” he has every right but I knows that he likes me too much to say no when I ask him to do something he wants but thinks is a bad idea. He looks at me, his gold eyes serious “Sometimes I think that you have dead-wish”

“That’s funny, sometimes I think the same think about you”

“Forgot? I´m not allowed to die without your say so” I smile and snuggle closer “Yeah. You better remember that”

I woke up with Bill tensed under me but he didn´t tried to kill me this time. Progress. “You see? Doing just fine. Now give me few more minutes” When I snuggle more into him, he lets out a sight and relaxes. Good.

***

Bill was carrying me from one of my trainings, I enjoyed being lazy and using him like that more often that I should. But I was tired, and he was warm, the magic buzzing under his skin and his smooth steps covering the ground faster than I could. I made a lick on his neck, nothing unusual, but what is new is the soft kiss and small bite. Bill this time topples over his feet and both of us ends up on the ground. I cry in victory and laugh “Finally. I finally made this happen” he gives me a hurt and upset look, his cheeks red. He pokes his finger into my chest “You can´t do that”

“Of course, I can. I just did. And I will do it again, just wait”

“No, you can´t, I don’t have any idea what to do when you do that” he throws his arm in frustration. I snicker and lick one of his cheeks. He looks even more upset but after a moment gets a determined smirk. Okay, not good. Abort the mission. He just licks my cheek in return and snickers on my shocked look. What did I just teach him?

***

I made challenge from making him to lost him composure. It was more difficult than I expected because I may be able to cause the nice blushing, but the toppling was harder to made. I was gently gnawing at his neck while he carried me from my training. He was red in the face but his steps as smooth as ever. I have to give him that, he was every day more and more resistant to that.

That was when I realize that the first time I almost made him topple while carrying me he remembered the words. I gently bite, tug on his ear and whispered “I´m going to keep you forever”. That was enough to land both of us on ground. I´m amazing. Bill was red and looking incredibly upset, I enjoy this look more than I should. I pet his hair condescendingly “Don´t worry, I´m just better than you”. He throws his arm in frustration and gathers me back on his back. I snicker and lick another line on his neck. I really enjoy this more than I should.

***

I was watching him to go through his morning exercise, something he started few days ago. His moves smooth and elegant. Only he can make the deadly swings with his swords look more like a dance than what they really are. My book was forgotten next to me in favour of watching him. His gei floating around in the same pace as his swords.

I didn´t notice Wendy joining me. Months ago, I would be red in the face and stuttering right about now. Mabel was right, all it took was a little time to get over my crush. “He is really amazing to watch, isn´t he? Do you think that he would give me lecture or two? I got promotion to captain of the guards few weeks back, but my skills are hardly this good”. I look at Wendy, sitting few inches from me, watching Bill as intently as I was second ago. She would probably die when she would get Bill to train with her.

In a moment the dagger flies from direction of Bill and sink deep into the tree between us. Wendy jumps swiftly away and is now angrily glaring at Bill. Bill gei have some red streaks “Sorry Red but you sat way too close”. Bill is before me in a matter of second and licking my cheek, leaving wet trail behind. He just gathers his dagger, my book and grips my hand tightly while dragging me away “I maybe give you some advices later, Red”. I don´t have any idea what to do, so just let him drag me wherever he wants.

***

“Okay, I know you for two months and I still didn´t hug you. You don´t have any idea how hard it is for me. So, I need to hug you, no matter if you like it or not”. Mabel is standing before Bill with determined look in her face. Bill just has his mouth slightly open in shock and looks around for something that could help him. Mabel just opens her arm. Bill does step back. She made step closer and he stumble one back again. That goes for a whole minute before he looks at me “Do something”.

“What do you expect me to do?”

“I don´t know. Something!”

“Just let her do it. She won´t leave it alone till she gets the hug”

“But I don´t want to”

“Suck it up”. I almost give up and send Mabel away on his betrayed look but resist that urge. Bill looks like he is thinking something over before giving himself small nod. He jumps close to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind, licking long trail on my neck and letting out soft “Please” with his exhale into my ear. I can feel my cheeks getting hot and any determination to let Mabel have her hug disappears. “Mabel, don´t you think-“

“I´m getting the hug!”

“I don´t want you to give him a hug” Bill gives her a victorious smirk, still standing behind me and using me as shield. “I don´t care how much you like him licking you. The hug will happen”

“No”

“Dipper” Mabel jumps at me with all the intentions of tackling me on the floor. Bill moves faster than I can see, and holds Mabel, his gei shifting nervously but not a scratch on her. She gets this evil smile and turns around to give him a quick hug. His gei turns black for a moment but Bill immediately defying his instincts and just shaking in Mabel’s hug. I push her aside and hug him, pushing his head into curve of my neck and stroking his hair. I give her hard look “Don´t ever do that again”.

***

I was sitting on the clearing playing with magic from the forest and making a ball of green restless energy that burned hot against my hands, but my flesh stayed unharmed. I sneaked a quick look at Bill who was sitting leaned against the tree reading one of my books. He was also eating some fruits from bowel next to him, favour of Susan. My brain glitched on sight of his smooth pink tongue wrapped around his fingers, licking the juice from whatever was eating. My concentration disappeared in a second and the ball shot out of my hands. Before I have chance to warn him the ball hits him. I run to him, my heart beating frantically in my chest, dread slowly devouring me. When I fall on my knees before him he just calmly looked on huge burn on his chest, the blood slowly oozing out, the red flesh visible and black on some places. He just gave me a small smile “It´s fine. I will regenerate it in a minute, don´t use your healing, my magic could reject it when I have my strength” and come back to his book. The fuck? “BILL!!” he is still reading.

I just knocked the book out of his hands. “What?”

“There is a HUGE WOUND ON YOUR CHEST!”

“Yes, you are very observant. Very good. Now, can I have my book back?”

“NO. What am I supposed to do?”

“I don´t know. Nothing?”

“I can´t do nothing. You know WHY?! Because the is a MORTAL WOUND on you!”

“Calm down sapling it’s not mortal, just stings a little”

“Stings a little…”

Bill just jabs his finger into burned flesh “Didn´t know you can do that”

I pull his hand away from the wound “That’s gross, don´t do that”

“…”

“…”

“Can I have my book back?”

“You are still BLEEDING!”

“And?”

“I have newly found respect and understanding for every time you made a scratch on me?”

“Good. Now as you can see, I´m deadly wounded so hand me the book”

“Fine. Knock yourself out, It’s not even that good story”. I shove the book into his hands but don´t come back to my training. I just sit before him and watch the wound close. My heart still frantically beating.

***

“It will be fine. We will just talk”

“You don´t understand. I can´t leave you alone”

“What are the chances that something comes flying from the window and eats me?”

“That is not about how much danger you are in. YOU are never in danger. I would just feel better”

“I know but the thing is that Mabel and me didn´t have a chance to talk for some time. Since our parents started to give her lesson to prepare her for ruling and I train so much with Ford we always made sure to sit together and talk. Just the two of us”

“I get that. It’s just hard for me”

“I will be fine”

He just pouts like a child “I don´t want to”

“You are unreasonable”

“No” I sigh. I need to do something. This may be crazy but licking no longer shuts him up and wins me arguments, so I need to do more. I pull at his dark shirt and pull him closer. When I lick his soft lips, he opens a mouth little in surprise or question. That is exactly what I need. I push my lips on his and dive my tongue into his mouth, careful about his sharp teeth. He yanks back from me, falling down and looking blushed, shocked and speechless. “You can wait before the door, alright?”. Still the same shocked expression. I give him a quick smile and peck on his cheek while I push one of my books into his arm. I straighten up and heads out of the door, well aware that Bill will follow me when he gets from whatever shock I put him into.

“Okay, why were you going to tell me you stated to date Bill? I thought that you wanted to rehabilitate him”

“What?”

“You and Bill being together”

“We are not like that”

“Oh. Then you, being only one allowed to touch him is?”

“He is dangerous. People could get hurt”

“No. He is able to stand the touch from other people, but you are only one allowed to do that”

“I like play with his gei and it relaxes him?”

 “You realize that most people can´t see the gei of anybody?”

“Oh. You should see his. It’s absolutely gorgeous, all liquid gold floating around”

“Whatever. I give up long ago to understand this kink of yours. What about the licking? Another thing that helps him?”

“I like to make him lost his composure, and I just needed to escalate with time?”

The hugs?”

“What about them? You hug everyone”

“Him sleeping in your bed?”

“I…I don´t have any idea, but not like that”

“Are you trying to tell me that you never think about him that way?”

“Of course, I did. You saw him, right? He is absolutely gorgeous”

“Then what is the problem?”

“He has almost no experience with non- violent relationship with other human beings. Because he likes me doesn´t he likes me that way. I´m not sure if that is even possible for him to like someone that way. I can´t use him just because I think he is stunning, like him and want to fuck him. Or him me. Whatever”

“You don´t have any problem with petting him this whole time. Just go for it. I think that he likes you back. And yes in that way. You did you see him blush all the time, right?”

“The petting is completely innocent. But you are right. I mean to rehabilitate him, not to keep him as my pet”  
“You are not listening to half of the things I say!”

***

Bill cheerfully runs towards me after I finish my training. I give him a small smile and head towards the castle on my own. I try very hard to ignore the hurt look on his face.

***

Bill rested his head on my shoulder and looked on the book I was reading. Normally he would get a lick on the cheek, but I try very hard don´t do things like that anymore. He licks me instead and looks at me expectantly. When I don´t retaliate he just go sit on other side of the desk laying his chin on his arms and watching me thoughtfully.

***

When Ford lightly smacks him over the head, he jumps to me and wrap himself around me. He is no longer shaking with restriction but still used to get a hug every time he didn´t lashed out. When I don´t wrap my hands around him he moves back and gives me a frown.

***

He curled against me when we are laying in the bed and I did nothing. He rubbed against me and gave my neck a long lick and smile bite and I did nothing. He sucked on my skin till he was sure it will leave mark and I still didn´t moved. He dragged his fingers over my stomach under my shirt and moved to lick a place where his fingers were moments ago. He also made a small bite on my hip bone. I never done this to him, I get out of the bed and out of room before I do something stupid.

***

“I don´t like you anymore” My heart dies a little on Bills words “What? Why?”

“When you don´t like me anymore, TELL ME. Don’t just run away”

“I like you”

“NO, you don´t”

“YES, I do”

“Then give me a hug again. And you can also lick me, I´m not that risky anymore and it may have grow on me a little”

“That was not appropriate behaviour from me. And I´m sorry for that”

“I don´t want you to say sorry, I want you to lick me again!!”

“That is not-“My protests are cut short by Bill jumping on me and tackling me on the ground. He straddles me and leans closer, lets out a low growl and his tone is quiet and dangerous “I. SAID. LICK. ME!”. I lick his cheek and he gives me a cheerful smile “Yep. I made my decision. You are MINE and I´m going to KEEP you if you like it or not”.

“I was horrible influence on you”. Bill just laughs and shoves his head into curve of my neck “So, I licked you, do you like me again?” He just snickers “Oh that, I lied. I never stopped to like you”.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill seemed little distant for a few days, like he is thinking something over. It was driving me insane because I NEED to know what it is upsetting him, so I can make it right again. He will hardly bring that on his own, so I need to get it out of him. I made haste with my training and neglected most parts and sit next to Bill reading one of my books leaned against the tree.

This is the best time, in the castle the walls have too many ears, normally I don´t care but now I try to get Bill to tell me. For at least an hour more nobody will come even close to this place. So, time to get truth out. I jab into his ribs and he looks at me irritated “I want to finish this story, we can leave after that”

“I want to talk”

“And I don´t, I would rather finish the story, now if you excuse me…”

“I don´t excuse you. You can finish it any time. NOW I want to know what’s wrong” to my surprise Bill don´t brush me of but his face gets red and he tries to hide behind the book. This is new. When I push his book down to his lap and look at his still red face intently he shoves his hand into my face and pushes me away. “Come on, Bill. Just tell me”. When he still remains silent I give out a long sight, throw his book away and straddle his hips. When I slide my hands over his chest and lean closer to his ear “Please”. His breathing, to that moment getting faster now hitched and he lets out a small whine. I let my hand roam over his chest and whisper it one more time after softly nibbling on his ear “Please”. He whines again and hides his head into curve of my neck, his arms tightening around me. “Can you do it again?”

“I did quite a lot of things to you, so you may need to be more specific. OR I can go through every single thing, one at the time, but the hour may not be enough” I snicker cheerfully on another whine from Bill. He finally comes from hiding space and looks at me, cheeks still red “I want that. And more”

“What?”

“I want more, but I don´t have any idea what to do. I need you to show me”

“What?”

“This isn´t working. You need to give me more than broad question that makes you sound like mostly brain-dead and running on the loop. You wanted to know. Now you know. Can you just for fuck sake shove your tongue into my mouth again, I don´t care if this is weird kink of yours or something compl-“. I don´t give Bill time to complete the sentence “You want a kiss?”

“That sounds weird. Could we not do that?”

“You just asked me to”

“Can we call it something else?”

“NO. Just suck it up. Do you want one or no?”. Bill looks like he is actually considering that before letting out another whine “Yees, but don´t call it that”

“I´m not going to make a whole new name for it because you don´t like the one everybody uses”

“Fine, then I don´t want one”

“Wait, no, I will call it whatever you want. Can I please shove my tongue into your mouth?” Bill joyfully snickers and nods. I was really nervous all of sudden. When I lightly touch his lover lip he just opens his mouth a little and closes his eyes, I can feel the air with his silent sight. Instead of kiss I pushed two of my fingers into his mouth and slide them against his smooth tongue. He just wrapped him against them and sucked. Fuck. I pulled them out fast and tried to ignore Bills questioning look “This is nice too, It would be more fun if you had something good on them but-“. I don´t let him paint more fantasies onto my already full brain, I clutch on his shirt and give him deep long kiss. Very deep and very long. When I finally pull away from him he just whines, follows me a little and have astonished look. “Do you want another?”.

“Can I? Are there some restrictions or we can do this all the time? Why we never did this before? Wait. Don´t answer, give me another” He is red and sound like overexcited children.

“Oooh, tell me, what do you want?”

“Can you please shove your tongue into my mouth”

“I don´t know what you mean. Can you tell me exactly what you want?”

“You are mean, sapling”

“Just say it”

“Fine. Give me another kiss, asshole” I know it, he likes them enough to call it whatever I want.

“Yes, sir” I just lean for another. I´m going to do this anytime he asks.

***

“This is Shengiki. Even if he looks like combination of shark and lion he is harmless” Bill is sitting next to me looking at the creature with the same intent look as me.

“Did you know that he has several set of teeth that he basically rolls up to have new one? I maybe get myself that”

“How do you know that? And if you do that I´m not going to kiss you anymore”

“I read this old book written in Hetgui. And you are mean sapling, I liked that idea”

“I don´t speak that language. What else was written there?”

“They were known to guard entrance to the magical forests. They look dangerous but are peaceful most of the time. But when you try to unnecessary harm another creature of the forest he can be quite aggressive. He can live under water and on the land. He moves even in his sleep and you can see him wandering the forest aimlessly every night, or floating in a river, whatever he chooses. The fur on his neck is the hardest thing there is, nothing can pierce it. His scales have little pointy hump and when he slides against you he wipes your skin off. It’s almost impossible to kill him”

“Wau. You are amazing” Bill just snickers “I´m all knowing and seeing. Do I get something for that?”

“Sure” I lean closer and give him long kiss. When I pull back, he gives small content sigh and rest his head on my shoulder. I play with his golden locks and wish this moment would never end.

Bill suddenly jerks himself from me and jumps down from the branch we are sitting on. He is holding three daggers that aren’t his because he only wears his two swords. Three Yunei’hu steps out of the forest and have starring contest with Bill. “You know what is going to happen, right 53?”

“I die, or I come back with you. But I don´t plan to do any of that. I´m not leaving and that means all of you are going to die”. Bill moves almost faster than I can follow and before has one of the Yunei´hu time to prepare his defence Bill stabs his long sword into his neck, his short sword already stopping attack from another Yunei’hu. In a second, he jumps back, landing on his hands for a moment before his feet touch the ground again and he blocks another blow, still crouched. When another Yunei’hu attack Bill has time to move back but still gets a deep cut on his arm. This won’t end well. Bill is almost without weapons and is still outnumbered.

But still he holds his ground and for a few blows it looks like he could win, before one of the Yunei’hu throws his dagger on me, Bill jumps before me and the dagger dig deep between his ribs. His breaths became ragged and wheezy. Since that moments he was losing. He is going to die. That thought finally rip me from my freeze state. I can´t let that happened. “STOP THIS”

The two Yunei’hu and Bill stopped to look at me. “I want you to go with them”

“I will be fine. I don´t mind to die”

“Let me say it again. I don´t want you around anymore. LEAVE”

His gei turned grey and he is staring at me, the mortal danger from two Yunei’hu forgotten. It took almost ten minutes before he turned and walked away, the two Yunei’hu following him without a word, leaving me alone with dead Yunei’hu. When he finally turned around I let my tears run wild. My chest hurts, hurts so much, tears stinging in my eyes and my nose started to leak too. This hurts so fucking much but I can´t let him die.

***

_Susan told me that Dipper sneaked back into his room few hours back, alone and looking horrible. I ignored his locked door and gently sit on his bed, he was hidden under the blankets and I couldn´t see his face. I didn´t see him like this since he met Bill, maybe he could make it better now._

_“Hey Dipper, where is Bill?”_

_“Gone” his voice is almost whisper and sounds strange, like he was crying._

_“What happened?”_

_“They come for him. He was going to die. I couldn´t see…” rest of his sentence never came because he breaks down crying. “He is gone. I send him away. He would rather die than come back but I was selfish, I couldn´t see it and send him away” he cries again. “I couldn´t do anything. I just couldn´t hurt anyone”_

_“Oh, Dipper” I gently pat his back and wait for the tears to dry up._

***

_“Ford, Stan, we need to do something. It is almost three months and Dipper is still not better. He needs Bill to come back. Any idea how to do that?”_

_“We will come to Orion and abduct him”_

_“They will just come again for him, and we don’t even know if he comes with us”_

_“Why wouldn´t he?”_

_“Stan, you don´t understand what he is. He may like Dipper but not us. When he send him away, Bill won’t come back with us”_

_“So, we need Dipper to bring him again?”_

_“He won´t do that. He hates himself for making him live in Orion when Bill would rather die just because he can´t let him die. He won´t put him again into that danger”_

_“Then what do we do?”_

_“There is nothing we can do”_

_“We NEED to do SOMETHING”_

_“Keep calm Mabel. Dipper will get over this”_

_“NO. He WON´T. I thought that too, but he needs Bill to be here. I NEED to get him back for him”_

_“There is nothing we can do”_

_“BUT I NEED TO GET HIM BACK TO DIPPER”_

_“How?”_

_“I don’t know, that’s why the two of you are here”_

_“We don´t have any idea either”_

***

_“Come on Dipper you need to come with me”_

_“Leave me alone Mabel, I don´t want to go back to Orion”_

_“Suck it up little brother. You are COMING”_

***

I was back in Orion kingdom, I tried to fight Mabel, but she was persistent and practically dragged me here. She was pretty mean, I get that she tries to make me feel better when I see Bill but she doesn´t understand. I can’t see Bill when I can’t have him.

I fear the moment I see him, I fear how his gei will look like. I know I hurt him, hurt him more than anyone else could, more than should be possible for anyone. I fear that I finally broke him, I fear that I made him empty. I was too weak to do anything and killed Bill as a person in the process.

***

_“Give it to me straight. What do you want in exchange for the Yunei’hu?” I give king hard look over the table. “I won´t talk about how you took him back after you gave your word to my brother, I won´t talk about how you planned to kill some of us. I just want to know what you want for him.”_

_“You are out of your liege, young princess. They are my soldiers, my best soldiers. There isn´t anything that would make to give one of them away. Even through maybe if you got on your knees and done something nice for me I could consider it”_

_“Let’s make few things straight. Your kingdom has great army and precious metals, but you don´t produce enough food to feed even half of your people. Let’s say that every other kingdom ends up the agreements with you. Let´s say that more than half of your people will starve. What do you think will happen next, king?”_

_“You have golden heart princess. You would never do something like that.”_

_“Are you confident that I wouldn’t do that? Confident enough to bet your kingdom on it? You think that there is a thing in this world I wouldn´t do for my brother? What is your answer, king?”_

_“I want fifty percent more of anything we have in the agreement”_

_“I give you ten and won´t speak about anything I saw in your kingdom when I was here. I won´t speak about Yunei´hu, I won´t speak about lower city and I won´t speak about the room that is under the royal library. You know that when the night falls and the library is empty, you can hear their screams?”_

_“You are worse that anyone thinks, golden princess”_

_“Do you take my offer?”_

_“I do”_

_“Good. He leaves with us”_

***

Kings gei was as gross as I remembered, thick and dripping on the floor “I bid you farewell once more. Now with little more understanding between us. The Yunei´hu is now yours, you can do whatever your please with him” he then turns to Bill “ _I don´t owe you anymore, they do. Never come back or you will die. When you speak about anything you will die. You use your knowledge against me, you will die. Now go_ ” Bill just calmly steps behind the Ford, his gei grey and motionless. He didn´t look at me since he come into the room, well he looked but he didn´t stop, his gei stayed the same. My heart broke a little on the sight. I screw up, I was too weak, and I broke him.

***

We stop for the night and Stan is decisively stomping towards Bill “Okay kid, I have some of your old clothes. Put that on”. He ignores him and when he tries to touch him he withdraws slowly his long blade and put it slowly to his throat “No”. Stan doesn´t try after that.

***

When we sit around the fire he stood on the edge of the forest, his hand on his long sword and listening to the surroundings. Everyone else went to sleep and left two of us alone. “Bill?”. He didn´t acknowledged me and stand still, his gei unchanging. When I walk to him and reach for him his gei, still frozen and grey, he just withdraws his long sword and puts the blade to my throat. Silent and deadly. I cried myself to sleep that night.

***

Another day I try again, reaching for him but he only withdraws his blade, I jerk back and sit down, putting my face into my hands, not showing how much that hurts me “I´m sorry for what I have done. But I promise I will be better. I just need you to give me a chance, I know you don´t trust me anymore but please, Bill can you-“

“Yunei´hu doesn’t have or need names” I leave after that.

***

Nobody speaks about how the way are thigs are between me and Bill. They don’t need to. I screw that. I broke him and kill him as a person. I killed Bill.

***

Ford come to my tent this evening “Dipper we can´t bring him back home like this”

“I know”

“You need to think abo-…. You know?”

“Yeah. I know. I broke him. I took him with me and left him worse off than I found him. But this is my fault and I need to make it right again”

“You can´t do that anymore. I´m sorry Dipper but he is gone”

“No, he is not. I don´t believe that”

“You need to face reality”

“I refuse to, I CAN´T believe that. I broke him because I refused to use my skills, because I was too weak. I will no longer be like that, nothing can stop me, and I can make Bill better again. I need to do something good with my power”

“You can save our kingdom with your power”

“No. You don´t understand"

***

I stayed with Bill in Gravity Falls forest, just few hours from castle. I used to come here train with Bill happily trailing behind me. Now he stands still in the middle of the clearing the river flowing behind him and not even looking at me. I sight and heads towards him. When I´m just two steps from him he withdraws his long blade again.

I just push his hand with sword to the side and do another step closer. His short blade is on my throat in a second, even digging deep enough to let out small stream of blood. I ignore his weak attempt to kill me and push his other arm away and move even closer. There are only few inches between us and none of us have any idea what to do, well I don´t have and I just guess that he too. I miss Bill.

I don´t care, I just want Bill back. I let myself fall forward and wrap my hands around him, pushing my head into his chest. That was bad idea, he pushes his leg between us and kicks me back. When I fall on my back I just get myself up again and low growl escapes me “Bill. Yes, BILL. I´m sorry for what I did but I want you back. And I don´t fucking care what you think” He growls at me back and crouch like a cat ready to jump. I do the same and intently watch him, waiting for his move. I don´t have to wait long, he runs towards me and I´m forced to make one of my burning balls of energy and throw it at him. He manages to jump aside and is still coming closer again. I don´t have time for my attack and desperately fall back on my ass trying not to get pierced by sword. I roll to the side to get away from next mortal blow and manage to get back to my feet. Before Bill has time to move I tackle him on the ground, straddling him.

He fights me but when I push my hand with burning magic close to his face he drops his weapons. I hold my hand there to keep him from some serious attack. I try to pull his hood off, but he keeps pushing my arm away, so I just confine his hands under my feet and hope he won’t decide to kick me down from my unstable position. When I pull his hood back he is glaring at me and shows his sharp teeth in anger. Good. I never thought that I will be happy to tears about seeing him furious. He cares. I lower myself and lick his cheek.

But Bill growls again and kick me hard to my back, I fall over his head. His gei is red but this is good. I smile and stand up again. Bill gathers himself up again and makes perfect circle with his long sword. I need more power, so I push my magic to the ground, reaching core of the forest and pulling her back to me. And we fight again.

In the end I have few cuts on me, but nothing serious, just bleeding a lot. Bill looks tired, his hands are shaking slightly, and his breathing is fast. The red from his gei disappeared when he cut few of my fingers, but he is still stubborn idiot. His movements slowed down but the magic from forest was still pulsing through my veins, making me feel more alive and stronger than ever.

I managed to straddle him again. Pushing one of his dagger through his palms and pinning them effectively over his head. I growl again right to his face and he lets out a long exhale, all his muscles unwinding. Did I hurt him? “Fuck, are you okay?” I gently run my fingers over his face and wait for his answer. Nothing came, he just looks to the side, his cheeks red from exertion of the fight and ignores me. I get from him, pulling the dagger out and healing all wounds I inflicted on him.

He just sits down and wraps his hand around his knees and rest his forehead on them. “Bill?” He doesn´t acknowledge my existence. “Bill, I´m so sorry I don´t have any idea why I did all this. I was just happy that you were angry and wanted to… wanted you to keep… wanted you to feel. I wanted you to still care”

He gets his head from his hiding space and looks at me with one eye “It´s okay, sapling” He looks angry when the adoring nickname escapes him and hides his face again.

I can´t tell you how good it felt, the felling spreading from my chest to my whole body, warm and tingly. I didn´t go for a hug but still give him a bright smile even if he wasn´t looking at me anymore.

Instead of bothering him I get ready my tent because I would prefer to sleep in, the sun was setting, and it made me realize that we fought longer than I thought and also that I still didn´t regenerate my wounds, including my missing fingers. I feel little sick on the thoughts of some wild animal eating them but didn´t feel like looking for them, because what I would do with them anyway?

Bill didn´t sleep with me tonight, but it is ok, he still sat before my tent and was looking tired. When I woke up, I pointed inside and sat at the exact place where he was before. He was looking at me for a few moments before going to sleep. He slept solid twelve hours and I was ready to sleep again because using this much magic was exhausting. But I wanted to do one thing before sleeping again. I stop before him and reached towards him, when he moved back I growled and he stopped. Good. I started to tug on his clothes and get his black coat off. I hugged the coat and walked back into the tent, getting few more hours of sleep. His smell was lingering in the tent and the coat, I just snuggled into the black thing and hoped that one day I could get Bill to sleep next to me again.

We were sitting against each other, lost for what I could do to make things better. His black shirt and pants were looking rather nice on him, which is just wrong. That’s when I got idea, not having any clue what will happened I went back to the tent and throw his heavy black coat over me. When I step out and looked at him, there was fast golden streak in his grey gei, changing fast into red but still making me smile. I sat again right before him, smile still at my face and enveloped in his smell, almost like a hug.

I don´t have any idea how to make it right again but it doesn´t matter, he is still Bill even if he is angry with me. But there is one more thing I need to do.

“Bill. You are free. You can go anywhere you want”

“Okay” He stands up and leaves. I expected that and trail behind him.

“What are you doing? I thought you said I´m free” I give him happy smile “I said that, and I meant that, but I never said anything about me leaving you. You can go anywhere but I come with you”


	7. Chapter 7

It was already three days and Bill headed north to the sea, probably thinking about leaving the continent to get away from all this. Small group of men was walking behind us for solid half an hour even though they have horses, probably thinking about killing and robbing us. Bill turned to them, reaching for his sword, ready to do first move to get advantage in the fight. Before he had time to attack I step before him, pushing him back and lighting my hands in green fire. Bill growled behind me and was pushing me back, I just shot myself from my scrunched position right up back to my full height, hitting with my head into Bill´s chin and sending him on his ass. I used my magic to wrap around his leg to keep him in place and turned to men, ignoring his swearing behind me.

It took me only a few minutes to deal with the man before me and turn back to Bill. He is still glaring at me, when I let his leg go he turns and heads back north. I just made few haste steps to catch up with him.

***

We were going through the small city, I caught his hungry look in the edge of my vision so I gripped his arm to stop him next to one of the street shops and pushed few coins into the hand of old woman. I took one paper bowl filled with fruit and let his arm go.

When we get out of city I pushed the bowl into his hand, which he pushed angrily back. That went for a while till I finally had enough, I toppled him over with my foot and straddled him. I pin his arms and reach into the bowl and push a plate of something into his mouth. When he wraps his tongue around my fingers I give him smile and reach for another piece of fruit.

When he finally finished I licked his cheek and stand up, looking expectantly at Bill. He is red and looks more angry with himself than me, he stands up anyway and heads to the beach.

***

He looks rather tired, that’s why I grab his arm to stop him and drag him with me deeper into the forest, far from the path. When I look at his face he is smiling in this odd fashion, like when something bad you were expecting for a long time finally happened. When I´m confident enough that we are far from any humans I stop and let myself fall against the tree, pulling Bill down with me. He tries to get from my arms, but I don´t let him go

“You need sleep for fuck sake, we can continue after that”. His gei flashes gold and immediately after that red and tries to get away even more, so I just wrap even my legs against his hips till he finally exhales and gives up. When I start to pet his hair, he closes his eyes and doesn’t say anything. I´m exhausted myself but I can pull energy from the forest, I like sleeping better but this works too.

***

On the port was number of ships. I don´t have any idea by what Bill is choosing but he is still searching. We finally stop before big ship with a lot of people loading it. “I could just pay, you know… but this could be fun”. Bill pointedly ignores me while I trail behind him and snicker cheerfully. For a while we sit and watch the movement of the crowds coming and going, I wonder if he sees some pattern because I´m lost. He stands up all of sudden, disappearing into the crowds without them noticing, leaving me sitting alone. Asshole. Instead of trying to follow Bill and fail I jump into cold sea. Clawing my way up on the side of the ship and using the ropes to get high. People barely look up and it seems as good place as any, at least I can better locate Bill.

When I finally reach crow’s nest and drop down over the rail in one wet ball, I come face to face with Bill. On his irritated look I give him bright smile, I found him.

Bill is still giving me angry look that says that he expects me to leave and head home. Not happening. When we sail out I have amazing view on the land getting smaller and smaller. I give Bill wide smile and pat his golden locks, he pushes my hand away, but I put her there again. Nothing in this world can stop me.

***

Bill wasn´t cooperating at all. I wish I had some kind of rope because make him do something was as difficult as always. He was laying on the wooded floor in the kitchen, his leg in my face while I had his other leg and hand pinned down. That gave me one arm advantage over Bill, but I still had problem to shove piece of bread into his mouth “Just let me go, it doesn´t taste that good”

“Suck it up they don´t have any fresh fruit”

“You little idiot, I don´t need to eat”

“Don’t bring my height into it, you asshole, I´m higher than most, your expectations just aren´t manageable. And yes, you need food to stay alive so shut up an-“ That is when someone barge into the kitchen “I told you Nedd, no more of midnight snac-“ he stops too and three of are just staring at each other. “When you don´t tell on us we don´t tell on Tedd?”

“It was Nedd, sapling”

“Oh, sorry”

“Heeeeelp” He yells.

“Jedd is eating your kitchen in the night” I yell too.

“You have memory like a golden fish”

“Fuck. Hedd”

I laugh with Bill at the ship moving away. The sailors cheering and waving their fist in anger, not even having been armed. My clothes were heavy and the sea cold, but it was good. Bill stopped his laugh all of sudden and is looking at me frowning, I just throw my hand over his shoulder and snicker cheerfully to his ear. He pushes me away and start to swim in direction of the land.

***

We were tired to dead but still clawed out on the beach. Bill throw himself on his back and was breathing frantically, his eyes focused on the bright stars in the sky. I looked rather at him, he looked beautiful and happy first time after a long time. Happy that everything is far behind him. Maybe he would be even more happy if I too was far behind him?

***

When we came face to face with gerie I push Bill back, knocking him on the ground, and burn it to the crisp with my magic. Bill is glaring at me angrily from the ground “Why are you still here? Go home. It was fun till it lasted but you know too that what we had could never work between us. I liked to pretend that I´m something else but that wasn´t me. It was vacation for me, I always knew they would come for me.” That hurts but I´m not giving up.

“Yes, it was real. It was part of you. I´m sorry that I was too weak to fight and ignored the other things you are, it was easier that way but I´m not going to do that anymore. I just want you with me and you wanted that too. And when you want to be here then this is where I want to be too” He bares his teeth on me and refuse to say another word.

***

I grow rather fond of the black coat, and not only because Bill was his owner. It was heavy and had a lot of pockets. The dirt from our traveling was barely showing, also the rain never gets through it.

Bill was walking next to me, glaring angrily at the sky, looking as much as wet cat as is humanly possible. I throw his coat back at him, but he just looks at me surprised, like he forgotten that I have him ”I don´t mind the rain that much”. Bill just mutters something under his breath before pushing it back at me. I push it back to him and we repeat the bowl incident again, him not taking something he wants just because it comes from me. “Just take it”

“NO. I want you to have it”

“I already told you that I don´t mind the rain”

“It’s not about that. Just fucking wear it” maybe not the same as the food.

***

Today we finally reached the high of the mountain, all the magic from forest disappeared and left me feeling tired and little sad. I sit next to him on the edge of cliff “Hey Bill” he ignores me but that is ok.

“I have more power than should be humanly possible. I never used that power because I didn´t want to be who I was so I just decided that I wasn´t that person and ignored that. Thanks to that I didn´t do anything when they come for you. Thanks to that I hurt you. I´m no longer going to pretend that I´m someone who I´m not. You were right, it was fun till it lasted but that is not who we are” I pull his head into my lap and he don’t stops me.

“But I still want you. I want to keep you snuggled by my side and never let you go, I want to feed you fruit and force you to sleep, and I also want to fight with you and fight YOU because even through I´m ashamed for that I really enjoyed that. I want you to get you to train with me and then carry me back home while I harass you. I want all that and more. But I can´t force you, all you need to is say a word and I will leave you alone”

He keeps silent and after a while I ask, “What do you want to do?”

Bill looks at me from his place in my lap “I don´t have any idea what I want”

“What about we discover more of this island before you make up your mind?”

“That works for me. Thanks sapling” He bites me hard on my stomach “Why don´t you let me fight anymore?”

“I´m not sure. At the beginning it was to show you that I will fight for you next time you will need to, but now… I don´t know. I just like the feeling when I can fight for you because you are… well you”

***

I notice new habit, well probably old but he didn´t do that back then. He was sitting, leg crossed. First, he withdraws his short sword, cleaning him and then worked on him with grinding stone before moving for strange smelling oil. After that he continued the same with his long sword. Same thing every night, with some alterations depending on use. What fascinates me the most was his gei, most of the time was grey, with streaks of different colour, responding on what’s happening, but when he sat down with his swords it was whole light gold flowing around him steady and calm.

I don´t want to intrude on his peaceful ritual and wondered few yards away. Bill joined with me after while “Okay we can go”

“You never done that before”

“Yeah” when I don’t ask more he lets out a sigh “I had them since I can remember, it was only thing my parents left me and only thing I never sold. I don´t care about my parents, never met them, these two swords were more parents to me than them”

“Do they have names?”

“Even I barely have a name” I pat his yellow locks and he doesn´t push me away this time. After a while he pulls out his long sword “This is Ensis” he again carefully shelters her and pulls his short sword “and this is Mangubat” I give him a small smile “Thanks”.

***

“Could you show me how to fight?” Bill looks at me confused “You already know how to do that” I laugh at that “I mean fighting without magic, hand to hand fight”

“I can do that”

Bill is a really bad teacher, but I still enjoy the evening lectures “You are horrible, how you managed to survive to this moment is absolute mystery for me. I could kill you in five ways in this position”. I push closer into his body “Now it’s twelve” I just snicker and rub against him. “How many you want to try?” He gets red and steps hastily from me before changing his mind and throwing me down on the ground, straddling me and pinning my hands over my head. I had him in this position so many times and wonder what he has in mind.

He is still flushed when he lowers himself for careful kiss, immediately after that getting smirk on his face and giving me deep one, letting one of his hands run over my stomach. I moan and will my body to stay still under his arms.

***

I swear to god that I can´t leave Bill even for a second alone. I just turned my back for lousy few hours and now I just only stare in awe on group of people kneeling before him, while he sits on wooden throne, resting his hand on human skull, head tilted little and mad, confident grin on his face.

“What did you do to these people?” Bill straighten himself, the grin is replaced by honest smile. When the people stand up and move towards me Bill stands up too, immediately making all the people crawl from me in fear. On the other hand, I don´t want to know what he done to them. But when he grabs my hand and drags me to the throne, on closer inspection it even has numerous of bones braided into the thick branches, he takes my breath away when he pushes me in there and sits before me, head resting on my knee. My chest hurts because I know what his train of thoughts is.

“You know that this isn´t what I want”

“This is the only thing what I can give you”

“I don´t care about any of this”

“Then what do you want? I can’t do anything aside murdering, spying, torturing and ruining lives. What do you want from me?!”

“I don´t want anything from you, I just want you, you stubborn asshole”

“You can´t want that. I´m nobody”

“YES, you are, and I refuse to believe otherwise. When I say that you are a person then you are fucking one. Now stand up and let’s go. We can leave these people alone and they will worship you like their god for few more centuries. It should be fun for them”

“I don´t have anything to give you”

“You already gave me more than enough”

***

_It was almost four months before my brother come back. I watched from the window Dipper and Bill going over the courtyard. Dipper was wearing Bills coat but what astonish me the most was that Dipper was trailing few steps behind him, happy smile on his face. Bill on the other hand seeming more dangerous than ever, his clothes black and without his coat looking more armed than ever. On his face was slightly irritated look. They figured thighs out, well at least I guess._

***

He kicked me down from my bed. KICKED ME FROM MY BED. “How dare you?!”

Bill snickers cheerfully from his high place while is taking as much space as possible “You are sleeping on the floor“ he almost sings at me. “No way, you can´t kick me from MY bed”. Bill just laughs and kicks me down again when I try to climb up. “Asshole”.

My next attempt goes a lot better, I grab his leg and push him closer. When I lick his skin right over his ankle he goes quiet. Strange. I continue with the licking higher ang higher while I slowly climb up the bed. I don’t even realize that my hand joined my tongue and get before her on the way up. I stop only when I feel Bill to shake lightly, when I look at him he is still shaking and is blushed. I can´t stop the evil smirk, I pull him closer and kneel between his open legs. When I slide my hand up his thigh and make gentle bite, I get from him very silent moan, that asshole is biting his lower lip. I can push him more so I just continue with licking and brushing my teeth against his skin, going up on his inner thigh.

Eventually he whines “Fine, you can sleep here”. I give his smooth skin another bite, when he actually lets out a moan I suck hard enough to leave a mark. He whines again “I already told you that you can sleep here”. I sit straight again and fall on his chest, wriggling into more comfortable positions and give him happy smile “You see, you are still the same”.

***

 “Tell me how Rei flu makes your skin turn to liquid”

Bill just snickers cheerfully and still refuses to tell me. I´m not letting him to do this again. I try to pull him for a kiss, but he leans away from me “I´m not letting you to get that from me that way”. When he does step away from me I trip him and straddle him on the floor, giving him victorious smile. We both know that I already win.

“It’s not fair. I don´t use your weaknesses like that” I push my hand under his shirt and just laugh “I don´t have anything like that”

“Oh, you think that?” I push his shirt up and lick trail from his stomach up to his chest “I´m pretty sure”

Bill lets out a soft sight and pushes his fingers into my hair “The virus has special enzyme that breaks down one type of integrins. Thanks to the exclusive skin tropism of the virus it makes only to skin to turn liquid while rest stays fine. There are even mutant strains that have more general tropism and can turn your insides to mush” I make a mark over his hip and let out a soft sight “Thanks”.

“AAAhhh. For the love of gods, how many times I have to tell you that you can’t do this in the library”

“Sorry Mabes”

“I regret nothing, Shooting star” I laugh at that and make another mark on his skin.

***

“I want you to wear my coat again”

“It´s hot outside”

“I don´t care”

“I do”

“I´m not getting a sunstroke just because you like when I wear it”

Bill pushes himself up from the bed and steps before me, grabbing my hand and licking my fingers before pushing them into his mouth and sucking “Please”. He is barely intelligible speaking around my fingers, but I don´t really need to hear what he is saying to go along with everything he wants “O- Okay”

I put the coat on and Bill wraps his hands around me. No day is hot enough to say no to this. “And you said you don´t have any weakness” Bill snickers playfully into my ear, I can just watch his swinging hips as he walks out of my room.

Mabel is standing before Bill and looking very frustrated “Bill can you need to stop making Dipper wear your coat. At least when we have visiting royalty, he scares them and you going next to him isn’t helping”. Bill just smirks, his sharp teeth shining “No”

“Be reasonable”

“No and that is my final decisions” Mabel storms out from the room leaving me alone with Bill. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his back “I like your coat”

“I like that you like him”

I hooked my fingers behind one of his black strands with weapons and rested them there, letting him feel their weight and Bill shivers slightly “Because you feel like I like the fact you were Yunei´hu?”

“Maybe”

My hand falls from the strap and settles on his hip, feeling the foreign fabric of his black shirt and digging the fingernails lightly into his skin “I like that even without the coat”

“You still have to wear it” Bill reaches behind and gently pulls me by my hair under his arm to look at me. I need to dig my fingers deeper to keep my balance “Oh. Don´t worry I plan to do that. You notice that you get super handsy when I wear it, right?” He smiles and pulls me for a kiss.

***

I came here to train but I can’t focus, mainly because Bill lays on his back, black shirt rolling up a little, showing his white skin with two small bruises right over his hip. His book forgotten next to him in favour of staring in to the sky. I silently lay next to him and just watch the motionless blue sky. I jump a little when he speaks “Do you want to fight?”

I look at Bill, but he is still staring at the sky “Please tell me that you liked that too”. My heart is beating fast while I wait for his response. After a while he looks at me, grin and mischievous sparks in his eyes “Yeees”. I stand up in a hurry, stepping on Bills coat and falling immediately down again. That asshole laughs at me and dance away, his two swords withdraw “Sometimes I wonder how you are still alive sapling”. I get myself from my black trap and can´t hold my smile “Just wait, you asshole”.

***

I liked the fighting before but now I love it. After a while the pain started to feel good, I don´t feel the fear for my life anymore, every blow that Bill lands on me is accompanied by his smile. I was enjoying myself before but every time it got better. That was probably true for Bill too, he stopped to ease his blows and wasn´t afraid to cause severe harm. On the beginning he clearly hold himself back and that allowed me some advantages over him, but they were all gone now. Well all but one, while his magic was fading away as the fight continued my stayed still on the full charge, if we fight long enough I would win but Bill was still better than me and the victory would feel bitter.

Bill was just pushing his short sword deeper into my ribs, sharp pain shooting to my whole side and my lungs. My whole insides were on fire, blood pumping and breath fast. The evil smirk on Bill was making me happy because he was clearly enjoying himself, the wounds I can heal with almost no effort. What he didn´t know that I managed to steal one of his daggers before, while my hand slide up over his tight, I didn´t plan stealing from him but when I was already there. Now I let it slide to my palm from the sleeve, feeling little giddy about pulling out some trick he taught me. Before Bill has a time to react I hold its end right between his neck and head, he freezes and stares on me in awe. “I finally won” I snicker and try to do step aside from Bills sword, but he takes good hold on me and is still starring. I rest my elbow on his shoulder and bring the blade before his face, hoping that this will bring him from whatever shock he is in. When that doesn´t work I gently rest the sharp edge on his cheek.

What surprises me is when Bill pushes into the edge, causing a stream of blood to run down to his chin. When I try to pull the blade away Bill growls at me and grabs my arm, dropping his long blade on the ground, and pushes his face deeper on the edge “Bill, what are you doing?”. He doesn´t give me answer and just watches me intently. The blood is now dripping from his chin and stated to flow down his neck. After a while he gives me a smirk, pick up his long sword and painfully jerks his short sword from my ribs, letting out a surge of blood.

Bill is cleaning the blood from his blade when I already regenerated all my wounds, without the word I start to work on Bill. When I get to the wound on his cheek he grips my hand once more and growls at me “I´m keeping it”. I was glad that I won but that probably meant more for a Bill.

***

Me and Bill were walking through a forest, in search for gardureck, huge furry centipede with only five legs when ten men jumped from bushes, completely surrounding us. “Give up and you don´t gets hurt. When we get our ransom two of you can come back without scratch on anybody” When I look at Bill he looks relaxed and even yawns, putting his hand before his mouth in good manners. “Ehm. Do you want to…” I trail of and wait for his response. Bill looks around with bored expression and puts his hand, closed in fist on his palm. I smile and do the same “Rock. Paper. Scissors” he looks rather pleased when I win. I took take of the men and Bill still has pleased expression.

“Do you actually like when I fight?” Bills smile vanishes and is replaced by irritated expression “No”

“Just admit it” Bill looks aside “No, I don´t”. I jump on him, tackling him down on the ground. He kicks me aside and straddles me, but I don´t let him to win, switching our positions again. I pull all my energy to my hand and with one hit make small crater next to his head. He exhales and deflates like a balloon, his cheeks getting red. I know I didn´t hurt him this time, I lower myself and give him deep kiss, Bill whines a little and grips my hair to stop me from ending the kiss.

“Admit it” On his silence I slide my hand up from his stomach, taking his shirt with it, he moans a little but don´t say what I want. Instead of getting him out of clothes I decide to try something different, leaning lower and pushing my knee between his legs. When I press myself more into him he arches and moans again. I love this, but it might be too much for my already fragile vow not to use him like that.

I rest my hand on his neck, sliding my thumb over his scar, his breath hitches, and he finally speaks “Fine I like that. I like that you can fight. I like that you are strong and I fucking like that you are stronger than ME” I laugh and lower myself for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. This story went for longer than I thought (it has no real plot because this was originally one- shot and this happened). I´m aware that these “flashes” aren´t the best way to tell a story but I´m lazy and… who need another reason?! Thanks for reading to the end. Finally, Bill POV and little of blood :)

It is three days now, I can’t take it anymore and I throw my hands in irritations “To the hell with Ford, this is impossible”. Bill, few moments before sitting peacefully next to me on shore and playing with waves, finally looks at what am I doing ”Why are you breaking small stones?”

“I need to learn focus my energy on very small spot, so I try to do holes into these stones”

“I´m sorry to tell you but you are failing, sapling and will always fail” For that I hit Bill to the shoulder, but he just snickers and jumps into the lake. When he resurfaces he hold a handful of tiny stones, no bigger than my fingernail. He gives me the stones, wrapping his hands around my midback and resting his head on my leg, soaking me in the process.

“Magic has no extent or dimension. Magic just is. Only what you make material is material. Therefore, you can’t focus magic on small spot, because you would give her dimension without making her material. You can´t focus magic on one spot but you can make a small hole with your magic” I can only to stare at Bill in awe. He is absolutely brilliant.

“That makes so much sense”

“…”

“…”

“Are you going to try, or you just let me soak for eternity?” I laugh and try. It works, I hold the small stone with hole victoriously in the air and give Bill bright smile “You are amazing. You know that, right?”

Bill just smirks “I´m more than that and you should say that more”

“You are more than perfect, sweetheart”

“Are you trying out a pet name?”

“Yeah”

“Stop that, sapling, you can´t pull that shit”

“Asshole, you could just compliment me back”

“No thanks. And by the way insults suit you better” Bill snickers and pushes himself up for a kiss. Okay, no pet names but at least I know how to make him uncomfortable when he pisses me of.

***

“Sapling why exactly are you dragging me through these caves?” I just grip is hand tighter and drag him behind me “You will see”. Few more turns and we can finally see the light, when we step out we get amazing view on the forest, the waterfall falling by our side, the water changing into river far below us. Bill sits at the edge, feet dangling in the air “This is stunning”

“Yeah, I know. Found it few years back, used to come here when I wanted to be alone”

“Then why am I here?” I smile at him and sit next to him “Because I want to be alone with you”

Instead of smiling he looks down “I´m sorry”

“For what?”

“Using you” I just shake my head “I´m the one who should be sorry for using you. You never used me”

“Yes, I did. I come with you from Orion because I wanted vacation. Just few weeks from that life and you seemed more than nice enough. I meant to leave with them when they would come for me, no one was supposed to get hurt. I never meant for you to care, never meant for ME to care”

I snicker and slide my thumb over the scar on his cheek “But you care and that’s better than anything else in this world. Any apology isn´t even slightly as good as that. I don´t think that you used me but if it would make you feel better you are forgiven” Bill is looking at me, astonished before his cheek getting slight red hue “Thanks, sapling. Would you mind kissing me, right about now?”

I kiss him, but he still looks little sad “You know, sometimes you sound like a cat” I continue in whiney voice “I just visited the next-door house for a while, but they fed me, let me sleep me in peace and the owner petted me for hours. Now would you mind if I abandon you and lived with them instead?” Bill finally laughs and rest his head on my shoulder, when I run my fingers through his hair he imitates purring sound and makes me laugh too.

***

 “Are you telling me that you never had a drink?” Bill looks like he doesn’t care at all, but this is ridiculous. He is grown men and he should have some experience with alcohol. “Wait here”. I run down to the kitchen and steal few bottles, I´m not really sure how he metabolizes alcohol and rather more than regret later.

When I come back Bill gives me bored look “Okay you need to drink, I promise I will stay sober”. Bill just sighs and reaches for a first bottle. To my regret he isn´t happy- funny drunk but handsy- lazy one, which isn´t that bad either. Right now, he was lying between my legs, head resting on my stomach, one of his hand reached up and his fingers wrapped around my neck. His other arm going under my tight and running his nails over my ribs. He still reminds me a cat, lazily stretching over me.

“And then I was there… just in my underwear… trying to tell Wendy that I have crush on her” Bill is laughing but stops, bites my stomach and looks at me, all of sudden serious. “Do you still like her?”

“Of course, I do” he looks sad, so I continue “like a very good friend. I don´t like her like that anymore. You know why?” Bill just shakes his head, eyes half closed “Because there is this blond asshole who I can´t get out of my mind” Bill snickers and makes mark on my stomach.

“That’s good, you better remember that sapling” He is slurping ends of the words, I drag my fingers through his hair and he snuggles closer to me. “You know, there isn’t that much things I´m good at doing and most of them have something to do with killing or fighting. But you don´t need that… you want me, whatever I´m. You don´t bring the good in me, you make the good in me” he is barely audible on the end but that doesn´t matter, instead I pet him again.

“Just so you know, you bring the strength in me, you make me want to be whatever I´m without pretending to be someone else to accommodate others. With you I can be myself without being ashamed and you still like me for that. I no longer need to be alone” even though he has closed eyes and looks like he is sleeping he still smiles and drags his hand down to my chest and grips my shirt.

***

“… you could put Nate with Mabel, that would-“ Doors shots open and Bill enters the room, sits next to me looking at the paper before me and Wendy before grabbing the quill and scratching the names of guards next to my name. I laugh and pat his hair “I guess I don´t need anyone to look after me” Bill just smirks.

“I´m going to help Wendy with the schedule, meet you by the river?” Bill nods and leaves without a word.

“He doesn´t mind that you are alone with me?” I´m little startled when Wendy speaks because watching Bill walk away from me was always doing strange things to my head. “Why?”

“Because you used to like me?”

“You knew?”

“Of course, I knew, you not exactly subtle Dipper” I can feel my face getting hot. “He knows that there isn´t anything between us”

“And he just trusts you on that?”

“Well… Yeah. Why wouldn´t he? It’s not like I would do something with you even if you wanted to”. Wendy is still staring at me, I wonder what is up with her, but Bill is waiting at me and I want to be there as soon as possible, so I just turn to the schedule again.

***

When I slide my hand up his thigh, my head resting on his chest, he just throws his leg over my back, pushing me closer. I never noticed when he became so comfortable with the touching “Is there a place where I can’t touch you?” That makes his cheeks get red and gives me no answer. I snicker, that probably means that answer is no.

I watch intently Bill laying on his back, shirt rolled up a little and the spread-out black coat looking almost like a black wings. I could straddle him and slowly get him out of his shirt, running my hand down to his trousers, Bill flustered and breathing heavily under me while I start to-. Fuck, lately my thought shifted into these territories more often than its healthy, Bill probably letting me to do that wasn´t helping at all. He looks at me questioningly and I just shake my head, trying to fight the blush spreading and giving my thoughts away but I apparently fail because he ask “Is there more?”

“More of what?”

“You know, the playing … kissing and touching” I just stare at him blinking. Of course, that he has no idea. I just nod instead of getting him whole answer. He is staring at me for a while before speaking again, looking nervous. “Can we do that, or is there something… something why we can´t?”

“Yes, there is. I can´t use you like that”

“Is it the same as when you refused to lick me? If yes, then I still don´t get it and wouldn’t really care even if I understood that. Do I need to make you again?! Because let me tell you, it’s hard to do something new if you don´t have any idea what you are doing. And one more thing, you said that you don’t feel like I used you and don´t really care even if I did because I care. Now I´m saying that you can do anything you want to me even if you feel like you are using me, and you are forgiven. Because you care and that’s better than anything” that confident smile makes want to do a lot of things to him, lots of new things.

Him being absolutely brilliant, stunning and giving me spoken consent with this much confidence is even worse for me. I don´t think that I care anymore, I´m going to hell and nothing can stop me. I grin “In that case there is so much more we can do” Bill gives me mischievous smirk and I think that I could bring my little fantasy from before to the reality.

***

_We were sitting around the fire heading south into the Juddrui kingdom. The day went well, I used most of the time to observe my brother and Bill. Since second visit in Orion kingdom I didn´t see much of them together, if you don´t count the road back to Gravity Falls. They seemed contend, not much changes from before but they still seemed different. Bill no longer walked behind Dipper, they went next to each other, Dipper gesticulating excitedly while he was talking about something, Bill watching him and listening intently. I still don’t like that Dipper wears Bill´s coat, it makes him look dangerous. Bill says something, Dipper gives him answer and looks like he is snickering. Bill grins and pulls the hood over his head, black completely consuming my brothers face. To my irritations Dipper just laughs and keeps it, continuing to gesticulate with the story._

_We stopped for the night and Bill pulls out his swords to clean them. When he started Dipper sat right behind him, first just dragging his fingers through his hair while Bill pushed into his touch. Then Dipper started to braid one of his longer locks, When Bill finished he gave my brother questioning look but, on my brother’s happy face he smiled too and pulled him for a kiss. They are still weird but whatever makes my brother happy. I think that he might be finally ready._

***

_“You are arrested for spying, no matter that you are part of the delegation from Gravity Falls. They ended their part in Reino agreement yesterday and are no longer part of alliance between Orion and Juddrui” I can´t believe that Mabel actually did it. She asked me to listen on few important people, but I never know what she is planning, if she told me I may keep the fact that I´m Yunei’hu and can speak Jarrkoi secret. I need to talk to her later about sharing more if it is important for Dipper or me. Since Mabel was actually ruling Gideon refused to wait more or go along with her excuses why she can´t marry him. She was clearly stalling and ending the alliance when our kingdom needs it the most isn´t the best idea. I know that Dipper is amazing but the two of us can´t fight Gideons army on our own._

_The dungeon was cold and wet, and on top of that the positions is rather uncomfortable even through I´m sitting because my hands are strapped up. I should probably get out, but I would have to kill a lot of guards on my way out and the whole company would have to run immediately but they are probably spread all around the town and some of them would be captured and Dipper would been worried about them and we would have to come back for them. Anyhow too much work for something that simple. It will be better when I wait for my sapling to send me some message that they are ready to go._

_It was few hours and I´m starting to feel drowsy, damn Dipper for getting me used to regular sleep. Suddenly the stones in the wall started moving, shifting around each other and revealing Dipper with happy smile, standing in his full height arms reached towards me, wriggling his fingers._

_His gei beautiful in all shades of green, floating from him like a waterfall and continuing into the ground like physical laws don´t apply to it. As much as any physical law don´t apply to him, leaving me staring in awe when he shows how strong he is, making me proud and feeling like a giddy girl that I can call him mine. Damn you sapling for being powerful, for making me want to snuggle next to you, finally completely relaxed, and just to spend hours wrapped against you, basking and soaking in your power._

_“It has been ten hours, I missed you” he goes and wraps himself around me, the contact sending warm tingling sensations into my whole body. I missed you too. “You are late, and I thought you are breaking me out”_

_“Neh, I just wanted hug” I chuckle on his antics, I swear to all the fictional devils that I never laughed before as much as I laugh with Dipper. Damn you for making me laugh sapling, for making me feel all warm inside, making my hands move with need without me knowing what to do. “Would you mind if I used the hole to get out?”_

_“I didn´t make it high enough for you” That’s what I get for making fun of tall person for being short “For the god sake, you made high enough for me to crawl through it. I can manage” The warm feeling in my chest gets even stronger when Dipper laughs with me “Asshole” but he is still hugging me and the insults don´t make me as uncomfortable as pet names. They tend to make me happy, mainly because of the affectionate tone, damn you sapling for knowing what makes me uncomfortable and accommodating that so well._

_Dipper gripped me tighter, that means that he has something serious to say “We need to get going but they are holding Mabel in one of the towers, they said for her protection” Oh, that is distressing for him, that means I need to get her back “I get Mabel, you will gather the rest and we will meet on the spot we found on the way here? Let’s say in three hours?”_

_“I should help” Of course he stops making sense now. “Neh, its fine. I would rather break her out then chase around bunch of annoying people”_

_“Okay, when you don´t show up I will search for you, so you better stay out of trouble” absolutely not “Yes mother. Can you lead this hole anywhere?”_

_“Sorry even I can´t get you back home. Too deep down”_

_“Don´t worry I will claim my throne in hell when I die”_

_“Good to know. Remember the rules” not this again._

_“I won’t kill necessary bystanders” he kicks me softly into the shin on my slow reply “And?”_

_“I won’t make art out of the dead people”_

_“I worded it differently, but I guess you have the point. And the last one?” There were more? He gave me some general rules when interacting with others but for this? Dipper looks at me with mischievous smile “Have fun”_

_Damn you for being perfect._

_But maybe next time help me from the shackles before you leave._

_***_

_After Dipper left I made my exit too, just picked the locks. Around the corner was guard so I sneaked one of my hand around his head, blocking his mouth and his scream, my other arm wrapped around and gripped his head in tight hold, feeling the hard scalp under the warm skin. It takes almost no effort at all to twist it into the side, nice cracking sound and the men goes limp against me._

_The man is lying before me, curled in his fear, whimpering and letting liquids from more entrances then I need to see. Disgusting creature. Spoiled by the comfortable life and unable to even look me in the eyes. It will be easy to break him. And when I go little further no one is here to see or hear him scream, not like he will ever talk again._

_I was walking around half- opened door. The voices are too loud, and the smell of alcohol is burning my nose. I enter and silently close the door behind me. Trapping them in this white room. I get to slip first men throat before they even notice me, blood bursting out and spills down from the table. Another man screams and falls from the chair in panic. Perfect. I jump after him and start poking holes, letting the blood and more screams from him. Pains shoots from my shoulder, dead men telling me that he is next. I turn and dig my borrowed sword into his thigh, making him fall towards me, I laugh and embrace him before piercing his chest with my hand. I´m sorry to let him go from me but more are waiting. Laugh escapes me, time to paint the room red. Fourth man comes running towards me, sword raised, I duck and move close to him, few inches between us. I run my hand up to his head, cupping his cheek and griping his hair bracing for the impact my edge will do when slips into side of his head. But when I tried to rip my dagger out the skull I couldn’t, bone hold it tight making me lose my weapon. Giving the dead men´s skull its wish I leaped on last men with my bare hands, pushing his hand away and tackling him down on the floor. I put one of my foot on his shoulder, griped his arm and yanked, and yanked again, the screams and red leaky face making me made my own voice of pain, laughter because pain hilarious. Finally, the muscles and tenders give up under my strength, giving me the arm, like a pretty doll you can take apart. Maybe I will._

_My hands are red, and blood is dripping on the floor, I hold the thighbone, but the doll was boring. This is not right. I doesn´t feel right. What is wrong? One more man chooses to enter and I reach out to the blow with my improvise weapon but the bone broke up after seventh swing, leaving me with broken bone and bad mood._

_***_

_There are two soft thumps from other side of the door. After that some metallic clicking and high-pitched swearing. Bill is here. I hoped that Dipper would finally fight. Door opened, revealing Bill in his black clothes, missing the coat. His white skin was almost completely pained red, evil smirk in his face, holding broken bone dripping with fresh blood over his shoulder. The sight of him always made me nervous, forming cold sweat and unconsciously popping ideas how to get him as far from my family as I can._

_***_

_Shooting star doesn´t seem very happy when I come in “I wanted Dipper to handle this”_

_“He will never do it Shooting star”_

_“He is strong”_

_“Yes, that he is”_

_“And he need to learn to do this”_

_You don´t understand “He will never do this. I listened to him for a long time. He decided that morality is very important to him. No grey space. Dipper will fight when there is no other way but won´t do this” maybe when he is alone with me, allowing me to be great influence on him “I can do and enjoy these things. Don´t force him into doing it”_

_“But-“_

_“Shooting star. There is no coming back for me, but Dipper is different. He fears to lose the moral principles because who would he could become. When you have strength like Dipper lots of things lose its importance. He will fight when he needs to but let this on me. Do you understand!”_

_“I will trust you on this”_

_“Let’s go” I can´t wait to see Dipper._

_***_

Bill is running late, just few minutes, he probably did something unnecessary but at least he isn´t afraid to fight for what is important for him. I can already feel their gei approaching and soon Bill and Mabel appear from behind the corner, she immediately runs towards me for a hug. Bill stands behind her, cheeky smile on his face and for reason holding broken femur. When I open my arms to him he throws the bone to the close bush and I end up with my arms full of killer smearing blood over me. At least he had fun. I handed him his two swords and pat his hair.

Time to head back home.

***

_When I woke my whole body was heavy, my arm felt like whole mountain was resting on it. It took me enough effort that it almost hurt to move my head on the other side. That allowed me view on three men, going from one person to another, checking and disarming them. When they moved to my sapling I wanted to stop them, wanted to rip them to pieces but I couldn´t move. My eyelids felt heavy and I couldn´t keep them open any longer._

_Second time I woke up I felt better and realized what happened. Sleeping draught. I could almost feel the poison run in my veins. Rest of the company was sleeping and still unharmed. Dipper was fine. Thank every god I don´t believe in._

_There was only five of them, but the poison was making me weak, I could wait, few hours and I would get my strength back but the longer I wait, the more danger is Dipper in. I jumped from my spot, on the closest men, falling with him on the hard ground, hastily making few new holes into his face, my breathing quick and thoughts running faster than I have time to catch them. I rolled on the ground and pushed the dagger through second men’s foot. He screamed and instinctively bend down, giving me change to push my second dagger into his face, blood surging from wound and dropping on my face. I rolled again, just seconds from being pierced by sword of another men._

_My muscles burning and blood stinging in my eyes. Four to go, three of them unharmed. I managed to stand back and come face to face with two men, just in time to block blow from one of them by my forearm, sending sharp pain through my whole arm, but that didn´t stop me. I pulled him closer to me, pushing the dagger deep right under his sternum and pushing down, opening his belly. Warm blood spilling on me and making my every step splash because of the blood in my shoes, my clothes soaked and uncomfortable. He just screams and reaches to my neck, not realizing that he is already dead, I dig my arm deeper into his inside and he screams in pain and stumbles from me._

_Before I have time to rest another man jumps at me, but while we are falling down I dig my dagger into his neck. He rolls from me and pulls her out, pouring out a blood with every desperate beat of his heart. God I´m exhausted. I don´t have time to even open my eyes before another men falls down on me, straddling me, gripping my hair and pulling my head up before pushing it back down “You devil, you will pay f-“ I don´t hear the rest because with the impact it starts to ring in my ears and little starts are obscuring my vision. I´m so tired. I desperately reach to his head and blindly push my fingers to his eye, when he screams I use the opportunity to shove him from me, only to jump after him. He used my momentum to get me under him again but reached for his dagger rather than using his hands, smiling and hovering over me. I was out of daggers and so fucking weak, I wish sapling was awake now. Dipper. It is like the whole world cleared all of sudden and I know what I need to do, the peace is with me and I´m pushing myself up and biting into the man’s neck, tasting the bitter blood on my tongue, holding down the gag reflex on metallic taste. His blood spilled on me and soaked rest of my clothes._

_***_

_The noise waked me up but I could move no matter how much I wished I could turn my gaze away. Bill was murdering all the men that tried to abduct us. His moves slower and more uncoordinated than ever, probably feeling the effects of whatever they used to drug us. He just used his teeth to bite trough the throat of one man, lying for a while on his back, breathing hard and fast before pulling his heavy body from the ground and slowly pushing himself up. He looked horrible, eyes half closed, all dirty and bloody. So much blood, still flowing and dripping down from him. He used his forearm to get some of it from his eyes but only make it worse, stumbling on his way to only man still alive. The one with wound in his foot and face, it went from his eye down, deep enough to show teeth when he tried to talk. Even though he was in a lot of pain he still dragged himself towards Bill, using only one foot. Bill probably isn’t better because when he stumbles over stone he can´t hold his balance and falls down. The man uses that to his advantage and throws himself on him, but Bill screams and pushes him aside before straddling him, griping his head tight between his hands and beating her down again and again on the hard ground till I can hear horrible crack. But Bill just laughs and let himself fall to the side and still laughs like a maniac lying on his back “the...haha…peace is...cough…still with...haha…me”._

_I think that Bill is the scariest person I ever met._

***

I woke up on Bill´s scream, my thought heavy as much as my eyelids that refused to open even slightly. Sleeping draught, probably with mint to enhance its effect, easy to get out of my system when I´m awake. I hope that Bill didn´t do something stupid, like fighting all the men, just to protect me. I think that his last words won’t let me sleep for a while because it makes my chest more than warm, hot, like I just swallowed a torch with burning fire. Fuck, I hope he will say it someday to my face, hopefully somewhere private, without too much blood on him because I will probably jump his bones. Does he have any idea how much that means to me?

Bill lays on his back, all soaked in blood, one pupil blown wide while the other is normal size. “Are you ok? Please tell me that all this blood isn’t yours”

“Yeah, saplings, I think that I´m okay, but just to be sure, could the three of you take a look at my head?” I laugh on his stupid joke and start to heal his very probable concussion. When I drag my fingers through his now sticky red mess of a hair I can’t stop myself from thinking that Bill is the most amazing person I ever met.

***

We were surrounded by thousands of soldiers, Gideon finally deciding to get Mabel by violence when there is no other way. I felt Bills back on mine and felt immediately calmer. Bill is here with me. I no longer need to be alone. No longer I need pretend to be someone I´m not just to make my family happy, Bill loves me for all the things I consider bad about me and all the things I consider good. Bill, my brilliant sociopath that let me to influence who he is, taking it all in, eager and happy. I can be whatever I´m and Bill will be here with me. ”Sapling, it would be great if you had, right about now, some genial idea how to get away” I smile, I can do it, I NEED to do it “I may have something”

Without even questioning me he just answers “I can give you five minutes”

“I need more”

“Ten and you need to regenerate me after” How can he sound so cheerful in this situation?

“You just get yourself a deal” Bill laughs and stand protectively over me while I sit down, close my eyes, pushing my magic into the ground. Pulling the magic back, but not to me, I just pull it from the ground, searching for the gei of soldiers. Immediately as I touch one I wrap the magic all over them. When I´m pretty sure I have most of them, I squeeze. The warm liquid hitting me, and all I can feel the heaviness of the whole situations setting in, weighting on me. How many lives did I just take away? All of them, just seconds ago, living people with family, dreams, healthy people with their future before them. How could I do something this horrible? But then I can hear Bill laugh and open my eyes.

He is standing before me, all plastered in blood but still gorgeous, his eyes sparkling and leaps to kneel before me. His golden eyes as bright as full moon on the cloudless sky but deep as a well. The scar on his cheeks make me feel a little better because so far, he was more than amazing in dealing with my power. “Is this okay?”

Bill laughs again and pulls me for a kiss that tastes of metal, “It´s more than okay, sapling, it needed to be done and you did incredible job. You are amazing” when he is pretty sure he got his point across with his honest expression he giggles, actually GIGGLES and wraps himself around me, pushing me on the soaked ground. I hope that means that he is okay with the extent of my power.

***

“Hey, Dipper there is something I need to tell you” Bill looks nervous and that makes me nervous too. What dos he will tell me? Maybe he isn´t as comfortable with my power as I thought, it must be hard to know that I can kill him in a second if I please, mainly for him. So far, he seemed more and more relaxed with more he saw of it, but maybe it was all a trick. Trick that would allow him to get away from me, maybe he thinks that wouldn´t let him go. Or maybe just hates my stupid jokes. Or the playing. Or my horrible personality. I don´t remember the last time he used my name. “Yeah?” My voice is weak and quiet, and I hate it.

“Are you okay, sapling?” I just nod and try to blink the forming tears away.

“I love you” What? That’s all?

“Yeah. I kind of knew that. I love you too… what is the big deal?” Bill smiles and stops looking so nervous “Shooting star told me that I should told you when we were drawing. We were arguing about it because she said that it supposed to be important but I kind of… I don´t know, didn´t seen why... but that got me thinking that just because it isn´t big deal for me, doesn´t mean the same for you and you may don´t know… and anyhow then I lost bet to her and had to tell you” Of course, Mabel, making me question our whole relationship for something that I already knew. I would think that she learned by now that she can´t expect us to make things like rest of the people.

But maybe I could use this, I grin “When you are already saying sappy things to me, there is one thing I would love to hear. Something that is a big deal”

Bill looks aside, slight red hue on his cheeks “You are my peace”. He finally said that to me, it’s even better than I imagined “You are more than perfect and my favourite person in this world”. Bill gives me bright smile and pulls me for a kiss before snuggling against me and letting out a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for my shitty writing and shitty story.


End file.
